Teenage Dream
by GoinnGaGa
Summary: This kinda thing isn't supposed to happen to me. They're both so perfect, and I'm so boring. But for some reason they both love me, and I love them. I never thought I'd be living my Teenage Dream. Jacob/Seth/Paul
1. Just One Touch

**Teenage Dream**

**A/N: Woooh! Ahaha okay, so I'm going to get straight to the point in this note. Thank you so much to my best friend/assistant Caroline! Ahaha love ya! This story is named after the song, "Teenage Dream" rather than the whole album. Katy Perry is one of my favorite singers...but I only like her on record. She can't sing for shit live. I wasted my money on that fucking concert. Ahaha just sayin. Uhm, things will not start out as a threesome. It will be after like...two or three chapters. Until then it will either be Paul/Seth or Jacob/Seth. Uhm yeah, updates will be extremely weird and unpredictable from here on out. Ahaha personal reasons. Uhm, yeah. So enjoy! And yeah...wooh! ahahaha**

**Summary: This kinda thing isn't supposed to happen to me. They're both so perfect, and I'm just so boring. But for some reason they both love me, and I love them. I never thought I'd be living my Teenage Dream. Jacob/Seth/Paul**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did...trust me when I say you would only find it in the "Erotica" section of bookstores. Ahaha**

**

* * *

**

**Just One Touch**

**Thursday...**

"How would you describe Mr. Black?" One of the two reporters for the school paper asked.

It was kinda strange really. Of all the people that they could've pulled out of class to answer this question, they pull out the geek? Apparently they were doing a piece about teacher of the month, which just happened to be my senior lit teacher, Mr. Black, and they wanted some of his students' opinions on him. Probably hoping that at least one person would say something bad, which most likely wouldn't happen since everyone loved him. He was, for lack of a better phrase, an easy A. But people didn't like him simply because he was easy to pass, oh no.

"He's really nice, and his class is really fun and easy to understand." I shrugged as I adjusted my glasses, "That's kinda...it really."

The same girl spoke up again as the other, silent, girl scribbled my response down on a note pad, "Well then thanks."

I didn't say anything more before turning in the hallway and opening the door to Mr. Black's classroom. Of course, most of the classmates turned to watch me as I made my way to my seat in the third row from the left, fifth seat down. Mr. Black was writing something on the board so of course he wasn't able to scold the nosy kids. As I settled back into the seat of my desk, I cradled my head in my hands, closing my eyes. I was so tired. I barley got any sleep last night thanks to my older sister; who, might I add, likes to drink away her problems. I mean, I get it, we've been through some shit; but she has to move on with her life. Our older brother, Sam, has tried talking to her but she won't listen to anyone.

I let out a quiet groan as I realize that I should probably start paying attention before I miss something important. I look back up at the board to realize that there is one simple insrtuction written on the board: _Write 20 Notes On The Film._

Great, a movie. I mean, I am a perfectionist. I do, and turn in, every assignment on time and sometimes even early. I am the poster child for the perfect student. Really, I just want to get my scholarship for Seattle University. That's my dream school, and it's extremely close to home so I wouldn't have to spend to much money on housing and what not. Sam wouldn't care, as long as I'm happy in college. Leah just doesn't care. But, back to my classwork, I think that I can skip this and take a nap. Just this once, I conclude to myself as I take off my glasses, fold them and stuff em in my jacket pocket. As soon as my cheek touched the cool surface of the desk, I was out.

Dreams. That's all they were. Dreams. I mean, I'm not some naive little kid who thinks that all dreams do come true. I'm also not saying that I don't think _any _dreams come true...I'm just sure that these ones won't. Why not, you may ask. Well I'll tell you. Because sometimes, and only sometimes, I dream about having sex...with Mr. Black. But, as I've said before, they're just dreams...or rather fantasies. I mean seriously? How would it be anything more than just a fantasy? Mr. Black is really just...sexy. Even today, wearing his white button down shirt that was just a little tight so it clung to his amazingly sculpted body nicely. His black slacks showed of his ass, but no matter how much I tried, and believe me I _do try_, I can never find a buldge. I'll admit, majority of my hour of class with him is spent checking him out and daydreaming. But once again, these are just fantasies. I would never stand a chance with him. I mean, even if he did want to sleep with me, which I'm sure he wouldn't because he's so obviously straight, he wouldn't take the risk of losing his job. Other than that, there is just no way that a god-like creature like him would want a nerd like me. I have absolutley no physical attraction. My body is slim and non-athletic, while my baby face is ruined by the glasses that I'm forced to wear. My short and cropped black hair was just about the only thing we had in common, but his was more tamed as mine was wild.

"Seth?" Someone's velvety smooth voice cut through my dream, as warm breath ghosted against my ear, "Seth, you have to wake up."

It was then that I realized that I was in fact still asleep in my classroom. My head shot up with the sudden realization and the back of it made contact with something hard, "Ow!" I whimpered as I moved a hand back to hold the contact site. I took in my surroundings and noticed that I was the only one left in the classroom. As I saw Mr. Black standing next to my desk holding his nose with one hand, while the other gripped the edge of my desk.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I was just...so tired and then we were...and you...you just startled me!" I rushed through my explanation skipping a few parts due to my scattered thoughts.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it...but class did end. And I don't think that you want to spend any more time then you have to in this place, right?" He chuckled as he removed his hand from his slightly reddened nose.

"Oh, uh, r-right." I murmured as I picked up my backpack and stood up, "Thank you for waking me up." I said as I walked past him in the slightly narrow paths between the rows of desks.

"Seth, hold on for just a quick second. I-uh wanted to ask you something." He took his bottom lip in-between his teeth which had my groin stirring to life. "What kind of dream were you having?" he began to slowly make his way to me in the front of the classroom

Oh God.

"Because while you were sleeping...you made some pretty interesting noises."

No. Oh shit, no, please tell me this isn't happening.

"And if I remember correctly, you even moaned out the words Mr. and Black."

I'm gonna die.

"Of course, you also moaned 'harder' and 'faster' as well, so now I'm just wondering what is it exactly that you want me to do harder and faster?" He asked with a smirk on his lips.

He was now standing in front of me, our bodies mere inches apart. I had to kinda tilt my head up to look at his face, but I didn't mind. Before I could speak...he had molded our lips together. I could practically melt when I felt his hands grip my hips. I brought my hands up to gently push on his chest. He pulled away from me, looking down at me with the same smirk still plastered on his lips. I felt so warm it was almost unbarable. I knew that my face had to be beet red from my shock and embarrassment.

"I-I don't kn-" He cut me off as he placed another quick kiss on the lips.

"You don't have to say anything. I know you want me. And to be completely honest," He said with a quick swipe of his tongue over his lips, "I want you too. I see all of those lustful looks that you give me while I'm trying to teach. I tried fighting the urge, but I can't."

"B-But I thought, th-that you were straight. Everyone thinks that you're straight!" I said, trying to get him to admit the fact that he was just messing with me.

He let out a low chuckle, "No. I just choose to keep that little piece of my life to myself."

He lowered his lips to mine again in another sensual kiss. He lifted me up, and turned us so that he would be able to place me down on the head desk of my row. He slowly let his hand wander up my leg, from my knee to my hip, back and forth; leaving a burning sensation in it's wake, even through my jeans. His other hand had worked it's way under my shirt and had began to play with one of my nipples. The combination of the two was becoming too much for me as I tore my lips away from his to throw my head back. Mr. Black took this as an opportunity to attack my neck with his lips. I couldn't believe this was really happening to me! No...I'm still dreaming. I'm gonna wake up any second now...any second...okay, maybe not. God, I hope not.

But as the hand that was running up and down my thigh moved to the button of my jeans, one of my own quickly moved to stop it's movements, "Wait."

"Everything okay?" He asked as he pulled away from my neck to look into my eyes.

"Amazing...but I just thought that you should know that...I-I'm a virgin." I felt all my blood rush up to the already red cheeks of my face as I looked away from him, trying to avoid his dissaprovement.

I felt his breath ghost against my ear causing a shudder to wrack through my body, "I'll be gentle."

I let my eyes drift close as I began to pray that there would be truth in his words. I felt him lift my body again, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist because I was scared to let a distance between us grow. He gripped the underside of my thighs as he carried me; I kept my eyes clothes allowing him to take me wherever he pleased. As sooon as I felt my ass hit something solid, I let my eyes drift open. I was sitting on the edge of Mr. Black's desk, my legs still wrapped around him as he stood in front of me.

Nerves began to dance around in my body as I watched his fingers undo my button and zipper. As soon as he began to gently tug them down, along with my boxers, I braced my hands on the edge of the desk on either side of me and used it as a small boost to lift my hips in the air so he could pull them down. As soon as he pulled them past my dick, the nerves only multiplied. He eyed my erect five and a half inch dick, giving a playful lick to his lips before bringing his eyes up to meet mine. He held our gaze as he unwrapped my legs from around his waist, I accidentaly let a whimper escape from the confines of my lips. He only smirked as he continued to move my pants down my legs until they were off and on the floor, along with my boxers. He moved a bit so that he could reach down into the bag that he brought to and from school.

"You carry lube and condoms in your bag?" I asked as he set a foil packet and a bottle of lube down on the desk next to me.

"Well, let's just say that I've been waiting for this." He smirked. "And now that it's here, I'm just glad that I came prepared." He added as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt. It was done and on the floor with my pants impossibly fast. But what was lying underneath the now discarded garment was like a treasure to behold. So much muscle...it seemed unreal. I hesitantly reached out and ran my fingers down his ripped abdomen. It was _much_ better than any fantasy that I ever had about it. "Take this off.." He said as he gently tugged at the hem of my shirt. I quickly did as he demanded, pulling the jacket off quickly and tossing it to the side of the desk, my shirt following quickly after. "Lay back." He told me another thing as he gently pushed against my chest, urging me on to follow out his order. I did so. It felt slighly uncomfortable laying, sprawled out and exposed for his examination. I closed my eyes again, scared to see his face just in case there was any disapproval written on his face.

I heard a short melody made up of different noises. None of them were recognizeable to my ears until I heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled and a zipper, slowly being pulled down. All noise came to a halt. Then I _felt_ something press against my hole; slicked up. The slicked up mystery began to push into me, with resistance from my body.

"Relax." He cooed from his place.

I tried, and I think I preveild in the task since the object continued to sink into my body. It began to move in and out of my body, only to be joined by another object of the same size, but slightly longer. I'm not gonna lie and sugar-coat it. This hurt like a bitch. It hurt enough to make me want to stop...but then again I was hoping that the pleasure would be worth the pain. It wasn't until he began to scrissor me that I realized that the objects were his fingers. but just as the realization settled into my mind, he was slipping another digit inside of me bringing it to a total of three. Working their way in and out of my body, preparing me for what's to come next.

As his digits retreat from my body, I feel a rush of anxiety and adrenaline hit me at the same time; both equally powerful and intoxicating. At the same time, I felt something push against my now stretched hole and warm breathing against my ear.

"Are you ready for it?" He whispered to me, causing my libido to increadse with every word.

"Y-Yes." I murmured with slight difficulty as I seemed to have lost my breath. My hands moved so that they would be placed on his back.

To say that i barley felt a thing when he pushed the head of his cock inside of me because I was so excited about giving him my virginity and bringing my fantasy to life...would be a big mother-fucking lie. As he continued to slowly push inside of me, I started to feel as though I was being spilt in half or something. But I guess thats where fantasy lacks a sense of actuallity. In fantasies, everything that he does to me feels amazing, but in reality, things were bound to hurt me in the beginning. I could only hope that this would be the worst of it.

After what seemed like an hour of pain, he was finally all the way in. He took in a sharp breath as he mumbled something about how tight I was. What did he expect? I did tell him I was a virgin. He kept still as he began to gently kiss my neck. I began trying to will my body to quickly adjust to his size. With the first movement he made came a whimper from my orphice. After a few more slow thrusts, my whimpers of pain turned into groans of almost-pleasure. Apparently, I was being a bit too loud since he slipped two of his fingers into my mouth, past my parted lips.

"Suck. It'll keep you quiet." He groaned against my neck as he continued to move his hips at only a slightly faster pace than the pace at which we started.

And so I did. His fingers served as my own personal cork, keeping any and every noise from escaping; even the loud moan that was desperately wanting to escape once he hit a sweet spot inside of me. My toes curled as I lightly bit down on his fingers.

"Found it." He mumbled triumphantly before continuing to suck, nibble, and kiss the same spot on my neck.

He continued to hit that same spot inside of me, increasing the speed and power of his thrusting hips. His free hand moved in-between our close bodies to wrap itself around my neglected and aching cock; finally giving it the attention and pleasure that I had been craving. I moved one of my hands to tightly grip the wrist of the hand that was in my mouth; my other hand began to dig it's nails into his back as the sudden combination of his thrusts and his pumping fist became overwhelming. I began to feel the coil of release forming in the pit of my stomach; it was unwinding slowly, but at the same time too fast. I say this because my release was hitting me all too soon. I felt myself being practically shoved over the edge; spilling myslef out onto our stomachs and his hand. I was far to lost in my own personal bliss to keep track of how long it took for Mr. Black to cum as well.

He was quick to pull out and get us both dressed. As I picked up my bag and slung the straps over my shoulders, I felt kinda...curious.

"So...what happens now?" I asked nervously as I stood by the door.

"Well," He began as he placed the same bag that he pulled the lube and condom from on his desk, "nothing. This was a one-time thing. We go about like this never happened."

"Oh..." I tried to push down my disappointment, "what if someone finds out?"

"I won't tell anybody. And, I'm sure that a perfect student such as yourself wouldn't want to tarnish your record with this small...interaction. So yeah...I'm pretty sure that nobody will find out."

"Oh...okay then. Well...I'll see you tomorrow." I said, sounding sad much to my dismay.

**Tuesday...**

Things were...weird, to say the least. It's been two school days, and one weekend since Mr. Black and I had out...encouter. That's two awkward, hour long classes with the man that popped my cherry. And then when I'm not in his class, I'm thinking about being in his class, and when I _am_ in his class, I'm thinking about being _with_ him. All very complicated. And plus, when I'm at home, I'm supposed to be able to just unwind, relax, and _not think about school_! But has that been happening? No. Not even while I'm holding Leah's hair while she vomits into the toilet bowl.

The loud rang in it's usual obnoxiously loud manner, signaling the end of sixth period as well as the end of the day. For me, this signaled my escape from Mr. Black's classroom.

As usual, I quickly gathered my things and stuffed them back in my bag. I kept my eyes down on the floor as I moved past my classmates quickly; and of course I bump into somebody.

"Oh, I'm so-" I begin as I look up to see who I bumped into. Of course with my amazing luck, it was Mr. Black. I didn't bother to finish my sentance as I shut my mouth before anything else could come out. I know that he saw the sadness in my eyes because a look of remourse crossed his face.

He shouldn't be giving the remoursful look. I should. Why? Because I'm the idiot who gave up my virginity for a hook-up. As I turn on my heel to leave the room again, I continue to think about what an idiot I am. Because really, that one hook-up was possibly the stupidest thing that I've ever done. I'm not gonna lie; it felt amazing when it happened. But the after-math of it was just...another thing to add to my shit list.

I was pulled, or rather pushed, out of my thoughts when I was shoved into the lockers that lined the hallway.

"Seriously Mike? Like, you can't just quit your bully jock bullshit for one day?" I spat out as I glare at the blond football player that pushed me. He really didn't look like he belonged with that crowd. He just seemed like the black sheep of the whole football team. I'm not really one to judge since I'm not exactly the most popular kid on the playground, but still. He just had to pull this shit while I was so close to the exit!

"Aw, what's the matter Seth? Did you start your period today?" He joked and he got a high five from Tyler Crowley who stood next to him.

I simply rolled my eyes as I tried to move away from the lockers only to be pushed back again.

"Hey!" Someone called out before either of us could do or say anything. We both turned to see Mr. Black walking towards us looking mad, "Mr. Newton, what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, nothing Mr. Black. Just talking to, little Seth here." He plastered a fake smile on his pasty face.

"Mhm. Well, I suggest that you end your _conversation_ with Mr. Clearwater before I let your coach know that you were _talking_. Again."

Mike let out a small groan at the mention of his coach. The pair of jocks quickly turned and made their way out of the school.

We both stood in an uncomfortable silence. I kept my eyes on the ground, but I could feel his eyes on me. "Thanks." I mumbled before practically running out of the building.

I, luckily, made it to the bus stop just as the bus got there. I showed the driver my bus pass and sat down close to the front exit. I pulled my backpack onto my lap and began digging in the small front pocket to pull out my iPod and my phone; both were gifts from my older brother and his wife. They worry about me a lot because they know how unstable Leah can get at times. They have even asked me to move out of her apartment and move in with them, but I always turn them down because I fear for Leah.

"I'm home!" I call out as I step inside of our small two bedroom apartment. It didn't take me long to realize that I was alone in the place.

I breathed a relieved sigh as I closed the door and relaxed into our couch. Why can't life always be this peaceful?

**Wednesday...**

Time was ticking by so slowly. It was almost unbearable. Every day, during the last few minutes of sixth period, I sit quietly in my desk and stare at the clock. I watch the little red hand move around the clock, and then the largest black hand click once. I'm waiting to make yet another great escape from this place.

"Seth, I'd like to have a word with you after class."

And just like that, my plans are thwarted.

The bell rings and the other students rush to the door as though it were a race. Within seconds, I'm left alone with Mr. Black again.

"Seth...c'mere." He said from the chair behind his desk.

I took in a deep breath and stood from my seat to slowly make my way to him; my mind raced as it thought of the different things that he might say when I get there.

"I'm just going to be straight forward right now." He started as he stood from his chair and moved around his desk so that he would be standing in front of me. "I thought that if I had you once, I would be satisfied. But I'm not. You...have been on my mind all of the time. I try and try to focus on other things, but somehow my thoughts always run back to you. For the past week, every time you step into my classroom I want to hold you and kiss you. And yesterday when Mike Newton was pushing you against the lockers...I wanted to hold you and comfort you so badly, but I couldn't. Seth...I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm starting to fall in love with you."

My face contorted to show my disbelief. As I collected my calm again, and re-adjust my glasses, I found myself to be at a loss of words, "I...I don't know what to say. I mean...wow. That's just so...wow. I mean, I don't know if this is even possible. I'm so...dorky and you're so...amazing."

His serious mask cracked as I smile pulled the ends of his lips up, "You're cute Seth, you're the cutest dork I've ever met."

I felt my cheeks heat up as blood rushed to them, turning them a bright pink color, "But how would we...make anything out of this? We can't be seen together without getting in trouble."

"Well, I'm usually here for an hour or two after school almost everyday. We can spend time together then. We can get to know each other better...we can spend more _quality time _together." He chuckled as my cheeks got impossibly redder. "Just say yes Seth. Say you'll be mine. Because just one touch isn't enough."

"Okay." I said without really thinking, or maybe I said it without really _needing_ to think about it. I wanted this. And now I have it.

"Well then c'mere and kiss me." He smirked.

"Wait...do I still have to call you Mr. Black?" I asked with a smile as I stepped closer to him.

"Well, during class yes. But outside of class, no. You can call me Jacob."

**Thursday...**

"Seth Clearwater, right?" A tall, muscular guy asked me. I recognized him from the football team. He was one of the main guys, I guess. I don't really know much about the sport. But this couldn't be a nice visit.

"Who's asking?" I said cautiously as we stood in front of the entrance of the school.

"Embry Call!" He smiled and held out a hand.

I, just as cautiously, shook it, "Nice to meet you. So, who do I thank for this meeting?"

"Well, I guess you could thank Coach Meraz. He heard that some of the football guys were messin with ya. So! I'm here to make sure that no shit goes down." He told me as we finally walked into the school.

Embry Call, which was apparantly his name, was indeed a football player. He was popular, and I say this because as we walk down the hall, a bunch of people called out greetings to him. Embry was an attractive guy. He was what you would call: tall, dark, and handsome. He was freaking exuding coolness! It was weird. _I _felt weird just walking with him. I'm a nobody at this school who knows basically nobody.

"Hey, did you know that we actually have two classes together?" He asked as we both entered my first period history class, which was apparently his class as well.

"No. I didn't." Which was the truth. I couldn't really tell you who I did and didn't have classes with. I didn't pay attention to the people, only the lesson.

"Yup, this and fifth period calculus. Blegh." He said as we occupied desks that were next to each other. "Oh, and fourth period P.E., but that doesn't really count since I have weight lifting and you have an actual class."

"Yo, Embry. What's up man?" Another tall, dark, and handsome guy gave him a fist bump, which bugged the shit outta me. I mean, to me, that high-five-handshake thing was alright...but the fist bump is like saying, `I'm a douche.` And who wants to be a douche?

"Not much. Ey, this is Seth." He gestured toward me with his hand, "Seth, this is Quil."

"Hey man. So this is the guy that Coach was talkin bout?" He asked after he gave me that little head nod thing to me.

"Yeah. Quil is gonna be watchin out for ya when I'm not around. He has second with you, and during third you have class with Jared." He smirked, "Man, you must be like a bomb-ass teachers pet or somethin' cause Coach is pullin' out all the stops to keep you protected."

I shrugged just as the bell rang, "I really don't know why Coach Meraz is doing this, to be completely honest with you."

They both shrugged as well, seeming to not really care about the reason. Maybe things are just starting to look up for me or something. Either way, I was grateful that today I would be protected from any bullying; even if it was for just today.

My first three classes passed in a blur. Unfortunately, fourth period P.E. decided not to pass by so quickly. Perhaps it was partly because it had started raining and we were stuck in the gym where the indoor basketball courts were, or maybe it was because I finally saw Coach Meraz during this time; maybe it was just the fact that I hate P.E. because we have to take it all four years of high school. I let my mind ponder to think about the reasons why he would possibly have three of his players look out for me. I decided that I should probably go and thank him personally, and maybe if I'm feeling bold enough I'll ask him for a reason. And then after that, there won't be much more time left before I get to see Jacob again. I looked around for my P.E. teacher, who was no where to be found. The rest of my class was seated around in the bleachers. I picked up my bag, and threw my iPod back in it's small pocket before pulling the straps over my shoulders and making my way to the door that led to the weight room. I only knew which door it was because I saw the guys go in there, being led my Coach Meraz. And I only knew that it was Coach Meraz because he had been a sub for my history class once, maybe twice.

One of the two doors that led into the room was open. I stepped inside and my nose was attacked by the smell of sweat. Nasty. Across the room I saw Quil and Embry talking to each other while Jared ran on the tredmill.

"Can I help you?" A deep, husky, rough voice asked.

"I was looking for-ah! Coach Meraz, right?" I asked with a smile as I saw the man I had been looking for leaning up against the wall next to the open door.

He wore a tight fitted black zip-up jacket that looked like it was worn by someone who ran. It clung to his body, showing off his muscled chest and arms. His lower half was covered by a pair of black sweats that also looked like they were to be worn for running. He had a playful smirk on his rough yet smooth looking lips. His chocolatey eyes held amusement, while he crossed his arms over his chest; hugging his clip-board to his chest.

"That's me."

"Oh, I uh-I just wanted to say, uhm...what did I want to say?" I asked myself as I adjusted my glasses yet again, "Oh yeah! Thank you for having some of your football players look out for me."

"It was no problem. They volunteered, really." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh...so w-why would they do that?" I asked, trying to get the reason that would put my ever-so-curious mind at ease.

"Well...I asked them if they were cool with watchin' out for ya, and they said they would be happy to." He shrugged once again.

That doesn't sound like volunteering to me.

"Why did you ask?"

He smirked just a tad wider this time. He gave his lips one slow lick from his tongue before he spoke again, "Because someone asked me to."

"Who?"

"I can't really say." He let a full on smile form this time, "But I will let you know something." He stepped closer to me, and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I know about you and Jacob."

* * *

**A/N: O.M.F.G. FINALLY! Ahaha I've been working on this...for forever! Ahaha no lie! Even ask my assistant! lmao I would text her and we would talk about ideas and shit! UGH! And now I have chapter one done! Ahaha now, it's up to you guys! Please review and let me know what you thought and what your thoughts are about me continuing this, basically whether or not it's continue worthy! Ahaha yea! OH! And for those of you who are wondering whether or not I will be writing "Guilty Pleasure" or "Can't Be Tamed"...I'm writing "Can't Be Tamed". Ahaha also, thanks to Caroline! Ahaha Love you Cawine! ahahaha so yeah, review please!**

**MAJORLY-IMPORTANT-ANNOUNCEMENT! Ahaha**

**I am starting to try to pull together a group of writers for a big and very fun project! So if you are a writer and you want to know the deatails or you're just curious, send me a message ASAP! I am only looking for FIVE WRITERS! Ahaha I have a few people in mind...but I am very open to know who is interested. I will post the official details and what-not as an announcement on this story, as well as I'll Kiss It Away, When I Look At You, and...other stuff. Ahaha**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


	2. The Way You Turn Me On

**Teenage Dream**

**A/N: Woop! Hahaha well, I just have to address a few things in this note and then we will move one. Yes, this story will be moving very fast. The characters emotions will grow quickly, and there will be a big time gap that is skipped later on. No, I do not intend on making this a long story. I gaurantee that it will not exceed ten chapters. No, not every chapter will have sex in it. No, my updates are not becoming regular again. I write whatever calls out to me, and so I'm going based off of whatever I have the most inspration for. I will NOT be updating anything else until I have finished and posted the next chapter of Your Love's A Drug, which is now my main priority. Yes, I am still looking for a few more authors to join my big project...and that's about it. Ahaha**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

**The Way You Turn Me On**

"I know about you and Jaocb."

The single sentace brought my heart to a stop. We had only been officially together for a day, but then again, our hook-up had happened a week ago. How could he have possibly have found out within that time frame? What did this mean? Was he going to rat us out? Were my dreams of college being ripped away before I even had a chance to apply?

"Alright guys! The bells gonna ring in ten, so wrap it up and head for the lockers!" He called out to all of the guys that were working with the eguipment. "As for you, you're coming to my office." He whispered to me huskily.

I swallowed hard, and made that gulping noise in the process, from the sudden fear that rose inside of me. What was going to happen? Is he like some big gay hater or something? No. If he was, why would he have had his players watching out for me; he wouldn't. I didn't speak as I followed him to his office. He sat me in a, suprisingly, comfortable black rolling chair that was placed behind a big brown desk. There were two in here, and I assumed that the other one belonged to the other coach or something. Coach Meraz stood leaning against the door to the office. It was one of those doors where it was split in half and they leave the bottom half closed while the top half stays open so someone can talk to him if they needed to but they can't come in.

"Alright guys, five minutes left. If you're in the showers get out and get dressed! I'm sure none of you want to be late getting to that lunch line!" He called out as the guys from his class continued to dress, they were the only ones who needed to change since the other two regular P.E. classes didn't dress out today due to the rain. He gave me a sideways glance and took his bottom lip in-between his teeth as he let his eyes run over my body.

I sat in his chair nervously and had my hands folded on my lap, while one leg was bent and I was sitting on it. I tried sitting in a position that I found comfortable to try and ease my nerves. It was working for the first two or three minutes, but after that I began to gently nibble on the nails of my left hand. A nasty habbit, but it worked for me.

"Bye Coach!" Some kid said as he passed by the office, "I'm the last one out...sorry 'bout that!"

Coach Meraz simply grunted a reply as he opened the bottom half of the door and followed the kid out to the exit of the locker room. He left my line of vision, but I assumed that he was locking up since I heard the faint jingle of keys. He re-appeared in the doorway of the office as he quickly unzipped his jacket and threw it down onto the floor, revealing a white wife beater the clung to his obviously God-like body amazingly.

He moved to me and gripped the padded arm rests of the chair, placing his face a mere inch or two apart. His sweet breath was like a drug, putting me on a high with the inhalation of it. Our lips connected before I could continue to revel in the feeling, but to say that I was mad at the move would be a lie. Kissing his lips was like kissing silk. They were so soft and moved as if it was a natural thing for the body to do, for the body to give such excitement and pleasure to another with simply their lips. "Get up." He growled into my mouth causing my body to shiver as I stood from the chair only to be pulled down onto his lap as our lips re-connected. I sat on his lap sideways, so I had to turn myself slightly to be able to touch him; but as soon as my hands found comfort on his strongly muscled chest, he gripped one of mine with one of his own. He slowly dragged my hand down his body until he slowly moved our hands underneath the waistband, and into, his running pants. My fingers brushed against a small patch of hair before they made contact with a hard cock in his pants. He used his hand to wrap mine around it and he let out a groan before he moved his lips to my ear, leaving a trail of kisses behind. "Do you feel that dick? You made me that hard baby boy. Just looking at you made me want to drop my pants and fuck that pretty little face of yours."

As his lips closed around my earlobe, my face burned with the heat of my rushing blood that had me blushing a bright pink I'm sure. A small whispered moan passed my parted lips as his lips moved to my neck, "Stroke my cock baby boy." He growled against my neck before he began sucking and nibbling one a very sensitive piece of flesh on my neck. A whimper passed my still parted lips as my hand slowly followed his instructions and began to move up his hard and heated flesh. "Oh, fuck yeah." He moaned against my neck as my fingers lightly twisted around the head of his cock before going down again. God, I know my eyes are closed and shit but...from just feeling the thing...he felt fucking huge. He let out a short and slightly breathless chuckle against my neck before giving the same piece of skin on my neck that he had been working on this whole time a long slow lick, "You wanna see it baby boy?" He growled into my ear, "You wanna _see _just how big it is?"

My eyes fluttered open at his strange choice of words before it dawned on me, "Di-Did I just say that out l-loud?" I stuttered as I pulled away from him to look at his amused facial expression.

He took in a light breath as he caressed my cheek with his thumb, "You're so fucking cute baby boy. Now it's easy to see why Jake is falling for you so fucking fast."

I let my eyes drop to try and hide my embarrassment, only to have it increased when I found myself looking down at my hand in his pants. His fingers gently tilted my head back up so that I would look at him again, but I wasn't expecting to find such a serious expression on his handsome face, "Don't ever look away from me like that again. I gave you a compliment and you hide your blush as though it's something to be ashamed of...just don't do that. You look fucking sexy with a blush." He growled out, obviously disliking my choice of action.

"I'm sorry, I just need some explanations I guess." I mumbled nervously.

"Alright." He nodded with a small smile as he used his feet to roll us closer to the desk so that he could reach out and push the few papers and file folders that were there out of the way but not off of the desk. "Lie down...on your back preferably." He quickly noted my hesitation and leaned forward to kiss me, "Trust me. I promise that I would never do anything that would put you in pain."

His words had seemed to kill any doubts that were rooted into my mind as I lay on my back on the nearly empty desk top.

"Ask away baby boy." He smirked a tad wider as he undid the button and zipper of my pants and slowly pulled them down, revealing my boxers. I didn't miss the 'ew' face that he made when he saw my camo boxers.

"What was that about?" I started off my round of questions, trying to avoid asking 'what are you doing to me?'

"I hate seeing boxers on my lovers, it's kinda like a turn-off for me. But it's okay. Don't worry about it." He smirked again as he sat back down in his chair and continued to work my jeans down my legs, my boxers followed right after, leaving me fully exposed to him.

"Oh...sorry." I mumbled, but went on before he could say anything, "Why do you call me baby boy?" I was trying not to think about the fact that I'm completely naked on his desk right now.

"Well...because I want to make you mine. I wanna make you my baby boy." He said happily as he moved his head to be in-between my legs, which couldn't really spread any further due to the jeans the were still on my ankles. "Next."

"But you know about Jacob and I...so why?" I asked as he blew a cold breath onto my hard dick.

"Because, we want to share you. We both want to be with you, and we are hoping that you will happily be with us both." He answered before pushing my thighs up a bit and blew on my now exposed hole, causing me to shudder.

"O-Ohhh," It came out as a moan rather than a regular word, "So why do you want to sh-sh- oh shit!" I moaned out as his tongue took a long slow lick of my entrance.

"Because...we're together," He said before licking me again, "and we are...going through some shit. And when Jake started to catch on to your secret desires, then he decided that you would be the solution to our problems. And after only this short time with you...I completley fucking agree." He punctuated each sentance with a long slow lick.

"W-W-W-Whyyyyyyy?" I stretched out the word as he began teasing my hole with his tongue.

"Seth...I don't know if you realize this, but you are fucking cute and sexy as shit. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm saying that I love you after only a few days of talking with you. Of _being with you_." He said huskily as he finally began to invade me with his tongue. Oh God, if I said that this wasn't the most sinful feeling _ever_, I'd be lying.

I didn't want to talk anymore. I just wanted to revel in this feeling. This feeling that I was getting from..."What's your name?"

He chuckled, "Paul." Then he continued to work his tongue magic.

This continued for God knows how long. The sickeningly familiar coil of climax began to form in my belly and I hadn't even touched myself. But then it stopped. I gave a disgruntled sigh as I looked down to meet Paul's hungry, lust hazed gaze. Just as I was about to say something, he lowered his mouth down onto my untouched cock and swallowed me whole. I threw my head back in pleasure, hitting my head on the desk in the process, but let out a pleasured moan none-the-less. It was all too much for me to handle. After a few bobs of his head, I was realeasing the hot seed of my body into his mouth with an unusually high pitched curse.

Paul pulled away from me and moved to my lips, after he swallowed my cum, and kissed me greedily; as though his liife depended on this kiss. My mind was fuzzy and my sight had abandonded me temporarily as I let myself fall into the warmth, passion, and care that was _Paul_. As my breathing calmed, along with my heart beat, I realized that his hard cock was pressing against my thigh. When did he take off his sweats?

"After I put you down on the desk." He answered with a light kiss to my neck, "Oh wait, was that supposed to stay in your head too?"

"Y-Yeah." I murmured as I mentally scolded myself for not being able to control my mouth and keep my voice and thoughts seperate.

He pulled away from my neck to look off in some random direction, I tilted my head to follow his gaze. The clock that he was looking at told us that it was now 12:44. Only ten minutes left. A sigh passed both of our lips as our eyes locked once more. A small smile graced his features as he placed a quick kiss on my lips, "Are ya hungry?"

"I...uh, I don't eat lunch." I said, sure that I sounded just as startled and surprised by his question as I felt. How did we go from him taking his pants off to my hunger?

"What?" His disbelieving question made me examine his shocked and slightly horrified facial expression. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were slightly parted, forming an ever-so-small 'o' shape. "You don't _eat_?"

"Well...no. I eat breakfast and sometimes dinner, but most of the time I'm just to tired to make myself anything else but a bowl of cereal in the morning." I shrugged, despite Paul's body being on-top of mine and the desk under it.

"Baby boy...thats not good." He looked truly concerned as he pulled away and pulled me up into a sitting position. "Pull up your pants, cuz we're gonna eat." He smiled as he got up and pulled up his sweats, adjusting himself in them so that his hard-on wouldn't be so obvious. He walked over to the mini-fridge that sat against a wall behind his desk, but a little bit off to the left of it. He knelt down and opened it, pulling out two bottled waters and a medium sized plastic container. He put the waters on top of the microwave, which was stacked on-top of the mini-fridge. He took the lid off of the container and tossed it in. Once it let off a loud 'ding', he brought everything back to his desk, which I now stood by rather then sat on. He sat down in his chair and pat his lap, "C'mon, sit." I smiled a bit as I sat in between his spread thighs.

He pulled open a draw and pulled out a plastic fork before closing it again. I looked down at the food, which looked like mac and cheese, as he scooped some up on the fork and brought it to my lips, "Open up!" I chuckled slightly as I took the food into my mouth groaning from the amazing taste that it had. "Good?"

I nodded, but didn't speak until I swallowed my food, "What is it?"

"Homemade mac and cheese." I knew it! "It's left-overs from last night." He added before taking a scoop of food up to his own mouth.

"You made it?" Another scoop for me.

"Yeah. It's one of the few things that I actually can cook."

We continued eating for another minute or two, and the food was already almost gone. Then I realized that he was still hard because I felt it pressing against my lower back. I cleared my throat, trying to ease my way onto the subject, "You're uh...you're still...ya know."

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself later; all that matters to me, is whether or not _you_ got off." He punctuated the statement with a kiss to the top of my head, "And the bell's going to ring, so we wouldn't really have time to do anything more." He informed me just as the annoying bell signaled the end of lunch. "But...practice doesn't start till 3:30, and that would practically give us an hour together." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh...okay then." I blushed as I picked up my bag and drew the straps over my shoulders.

"Fuckin' sweet, now I can't wait for these next to classes to end." He smiled brightly as he got up and claimed my lips. "You can go out through the office exit, but wait till I unlock the locker rooms for the rest of the guys, 'kay?"

I gave a simple nod as we both separated. I moved to the only other door in the room, which indeed had a bright red exit sign lit up above it, while Paul went to the locker rooms to unlock them. I had to practically run to my calculus class, and just made it to my seat when the bell rang. I recieved a small smile and wave from Embry who sat a few seats ahead of me, as well as two rows to the left. It was then that I realized that I had made an error in my plan making. I was supposed to be with Jacob after school, and yet I told Paul that I would be with him after school today. Maybe Jacob won't mind. Maybe he has a lot of work to do today and can't spend time with me. As sad as it sounds, it's what my hopes were set on.

Pushing any thoughts that weren't math related out of my head, I began to pay attention. The bell rang in what seemed like minutes, but was actually the usual hour of class. Embry decided to walk me to my sixth period since I didn't have that class with any of my three football playing bodyguards. When we passed by Mike Newton, he watched us walk together with such a dumb-struck face, I had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Hey, what happened to you at lunch? We couldn't find you anywhere!" He asked out of nowhere.

"Oh!" I began to quickly search for a good excuse, "I went to the library to study...like I always do!" I had no idea why it came out so enthusiastically, but it did. Perhaps because it was really what I always do...depressing? I know.

"Ya know, we actually think you're pretty cool; so you can hang out with us at lunch and break." He said as we stood right next to Ja-er-Mr. Black's classroom. Have to remember to keep it professional for class. "Anyway, I'll see ya around! Later!"

I only watched his retreating figure for a quick second before entering class. Now, paying attention to Mr. Black's lessons had become...difficult. I had to fight to keep my mind on his lesson instead of the fact that I'm _with_ him. And then also, the fact that he is with Paul as well. I let myself ponder on the reality of my situation. I went from _dreaming_ about being with Jacob, to _being_ with Jacob, to being with Jacob _and _Paul. What. The. Fuck.

The bell pulled me out of my thoughts and I groaned mentally as I realized two things.

One, I missed the lesson.

And two, I have to break the news to Jacob.

I packed my things slowly as I began waiting for everyone to leave. Once the class was evacuated, Jacob closed to door and met me at the front of the classroom.

"So, how do you like Paul?" He asked with a small smile as he quickly kissed my lips.

"Oh, he's nice...he cusses a lot though." I pointed out with a chuckle. "So-"

"Ah, baby, I'm really sorry but I can't really spend a lot of time with you today. I have to go to a quick meeting right now...but I'm sure that Paul is in his office, and I'm also sure that he'd love to spend some time with you before football practice." He smiled apollogeticly. "But...I should be over there before he goes off to practice because we all need to talk."

"Okay." I smiled as he kissed me again and then moved over to his desk. "I'll see you in a bit."

I smiled wide as I nearly jogged over to the P.E. area, and then to the boys' locker room. There were guys walking out of the double doors that led to the locker rooms, so I simply walked in. Sure enough, Paul was standing in the same position as he was in when I was in the office; the only difference is that this time I'm on the outside. As soon as he caught a glimpse of me a wide smile overtook the bored expression that had been plastered on his face. I moved over to him and he took a quick glance around to make sure that no one was looking before letting me quickly slip inside. I had to wait for a few minutes before someone announced that he was the last guy, and then I had to wait for him to lock the locker room door, and close the office-locker room door. When he finally came to kiss me, I found myself growing impatient. I had only been physical with him one time and I was already _craving_ for his touch. Kinda like what happened after the first time I had sex with Jacob. I just wanted _more_, but at the time he didn't want anything.

"I want to _taste _ you." I murmured into his mouth, but it was as if the words weren't my own. Hearing them come from my mouth made me blush.

He simply groaned as he began moving us; I had no idea where to until his body lowered as he sat in his chair. Instictively, I dropped to my knees after pushing his own apart. He pushed his running sweats down to his bent knees gripped his already stiff cock at the base. I moved my hand so that it would replace his, and the simple action caused a small groan to pass his lips. I lowered my head down to get closer to it, inhaling a deep whiff of his sweaty musk scent. Usually, this would disgust me, but right now the smell was intoxicating. I let my tongue stick out to take a test-lick of him, and this caused a louder moan to pass his lips; but I was still hesitant about this. This would be my first time giving someone a blow job and, being the perfectionist that I am, I wanted everything to go...well for lack of a better word, perfect.

Sensing my hesitation, Paul spoke up, "Baby boy, you don't have to if-ahh!"

I didn't let him finish his sentance. Instead I silenced him by taking the head of his member into my mouth, still licking it with my tongue. Just as I began to move my head down and take him further into my mouth, I was pushed under his desk along with his lower half. I didn't have time to ask why he did what he did, and thank God for that.

"Paul?"

"Bella! What can I do for you?" Paul greeted the woman, whoever she was, as he hid his naked lower half, as well as me, under his desk. It was surprisingly roomy under here, and it was one of the desks with the wall thing that blocked people that weren't behind the desk from seeing what was underneath. But, I was still in an awkward position with his legs, and my body under here.

"I'm here to talk about one of your players...you're still the football coach right?" This, Bella woman questioned.

"Yup, I am!" He said with an obviously fake laugh at the end.

Of course, while things were going fine up above, I was in hell. Claustrophobia isn't exactly helping our situation.

"Good. But, I just have to say that I'm sorry about just barging in here like I did." The woman spoke again as I began to feel as though the small walls of the desk were closing in on me.

I gently nudged against his legs, silently asking for more room which never came.

"Don't worry about it, just knock next time. But back to your visit; who's the lucky guy?"

"It's Tyler Crowley." She answered.

The name had caught my attention and managed to take my mind off of the fact that I was trapped in such a small space. Even with the sudden distraction, my breaths had slowly begun to grow shallower after each one.

A sigh came through, but I couldn't focus on the noise enough to say who did it, "What did he do this time?"

"It's his grades. A few of his teachers, including myself, have noticed that they have dropped significantly since he joined the team."

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath as I once again tried to push him away from the desk. "I'll talk to him today, and if things don't start to pick up then I'll kick him off the team. Thanks for bringing this to my attention."

"No problem!" This, Bella person said happily as the faint sound of retreating footsteps reached my ears, "Oh, and Edward says that we should all get together sometime. Ya know, us and then you and Jake."

This completely pushed my claustraphobic feelings out of my mind and welcomed a new thought in.

_Who is this woman in their life? She knows about them, and is obviously a teacher...but who is she to them?_

The calm that I was expiriencing only lasted for a quick heartbeat or two before I began panting again; desperately pushing at his legs until he finally pushed away from the desk and let me out. As I was finally able to stand up straight again, I began to gasp for air as if I hadn't been breathing for the entire conversation. I was quickly pulled down into a kiss.

His lips had the same effect on me as Jacob's had. They sedated me. Calmed me. Soothed me.

"Baby boy, are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone. He had only pulled his lips an inch away from mine to ask the question, "It seemed like you were really freaking out down there."

"Y-Yeah. I just...I'm claustraphobic. And it was really cramped down there...I'm sorry." I murmured with embarassment.

"Fuck...if I woulda known, I would've just let us get caught. I would've never put you through that kinda shit." He whispered remoursefuly.

"No, don't say that!" I smiled slightly, "I really don't want to ruin any chance that I have of actually being with the you and Jacob."

"Well I'm glad to hear-"

"Reckless." Both of us jumped from the startled feelings that attacked us. Both of us turned to see Jacob entering the office through the office's exit to go outside. "What if I was someone else? You could've been caught _already_." He sounded serious and disappointed as he came and stood next to the chair that Paul and I sat in to kiss me. "Pull up your pants dear." He scolded Paul, who simply rolled his eyes.

He muttered a small "whatever" under his breath before turning his attention back to me, "Mind getting up for a quick second baby boy?"

I stood up quickly, and was pulled into a tight embrace by Jacob; an embrace that he kept me in as he turned me to hold me from behind.

"I think that, since we have all decided to be together, we should make some ground rules." Jacob announced once Paul had his jogging sweats back up again. "Obviously there will be some time restraints since we will be barred to spending out free time during school together, so I think that you should spend your lunch times with Paul here and then you and I will have our _tutoring_ _sessions_ after school."

"I'll take what I can get." I silently agreed, but didn't miss the quick look of disappointment that flashed across Paul's face for only a brief moment.

Obviously he wasn't liking the fact that he would only have about an hour a day to spend with me, while Jacob and I will have up to two hours after school. And on-top of that, not everyday is gauranteed. We won't know if something will come up to conflict with that schedule.

"Yeah...I guess." He mumbled from his spot sitting in the chair.

"Secondly, our baby has to keep his grades up. If you start letting your grades drop because we are becoming a distraction, then this will stop. You're education is important to us, right Paul?" Jacob spoke again, but from his tone, I didn't really think that he cared what Paul thought about the rule.

From the silent nod that Paul gave, I got the feeling that he knew this as well.

"Third, you will _not_ be with anyone else but Paul and I. You _belong_ to us. Understand?" He spoke the rule in a growl.

My voice seemed to abandon me, so I simply nodded my head to show that I did indeed understand.

"Hm...I think that's about it." Jacob said, seeming to have relaxed, "Can you think of anything else Paul?"

"Nope." He shook his head before standing up and walking towards the same exit that Jacob had came in through, "I have to go to practice. See ya tomorrow baby boy." He smiled at me over his shoulder before leaving.

Hurt.

That's how I felt when he just left, giving me a simple smile rather than a see-you-later-kiss.

I felt like a kid who just got a shiny new toy. The same kid that pushes everything old aside and only wants that one new toy.

So is it bad that I want to push my old toy aside to chase after my new one?

* * *

**A/N: Woop! ahaha so yeah...what I really want is for you guys to start paying attention to character's attitude patterns. Also, kinda start thinking of who you like better so far...Paul or Jacob? Ahaha and should Seth try and go talk to Paul or should he stay and spend some time with Jacob? Let me know! Also, is this continue worthy? Ahaha I had fun writing it either way. And thank you all so much for the reviews! I do apologize for not having replied to anyone! But I'm suffering some technical difficulties lol**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


	3. You And I

**Teenage Dream**

**A/N: Alright, alright! It's finally here! Ahaha the new chapter of Teenage Dream! Ahaha FINALLY, am I right? Ahaha and it is shorter than the other chapters by a good 1000 words. Ahaha, but I'm trying my best to get through a rough case of writers block and I think that I did an alright job considering the circumstances. Ahaha, but yeah...it's the best I could come up with. After this there will probably be like 2 or 3 more chapter left. This story won't be longer than six chapters max. Ahaha so yeah...**

**Dear Leslie,**

**Yes, I am aware that the story is called "Teenage Dream" and not "Teenage Porn". And YES all of my stories are like this. And I have to disagree when you say that I'm taking good songs and fuck them up by writing what you call, "filthy porn". The songs that I use are simply used for the title and are really in no way, shape, or form connected to the sex scenes that I do write. They are simply used for the title and that is all. And as for writing a sex scene in the first chapter, I wrote it because I wanted to and I can. And I have to disagree with you again when you say that I "just made the song and story be a shame", because guess what! People are reading and enjoying it! And I also believe that the 44 reviews that I have for this story (and the 300 plus reviews that I have for both Your Love's A Drug and The Fame Monster, which both also consist of song titles) would also prove you wrong. SO yeah, thanks so much for reviewing and making yourself look stupid by using improper grammar while you were trying to tell me that I was doing something wrong. And if you have something to say to me after this, then get on an account and send me a personal message instead of hiding behind an anonymous account.**

_**With Love,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

**You And I**

**Paul's POV**

"Ugh, shit." I sigh with frustration as I rub my hands over my face. Pulling the keys out of the ignition of my Mercedes sedan, I grab my laptop case and open the door of my car. "Finally home." I mumble to myself as I hit the lock button on the little button pad for my car. The lights flash and it beeps, showing that it's all set. I continue to walk from the driveway up to the front door, which is unlocked. I open it and walk in calling out, "I'm home!" and put my keys on the table by the door. As I walk further into the entrance hall and into the living room, I find Rachel and Jake sitting on the couch. I smile as I put my laptop down on the empty love seat, "Hey guys, what's up?" I ask as I lean over to give Rachel a quick hug and then move to kiss Jake on the forehead.

"Hey Paul, how are you?" Rachel asks with a small smile. She is Jake's older sister, and also the mother of my quarterback Embry Call, so it didn't really come as a surprise that she was here visiting.

"Good good and you?"

"Same here." She answers with an exasperated sigh and chuckle. "How's the team doing?"

"Well...we're just doing off-season training for now, but there are gonna be some small games for scouts to attend and make some final decisions. I hear that a few schools have their eye on your boy." I tell her with a smile. "But anyways, I'll let you two get back to your little conversation; I'm just gonna be in the office finishing up some paperwork for the team and what not." I turn and grab my laptop case and carry it with me as I walk into the hall and to the second door on the right side which is the office.

I open up my laptop case and pull out the various files of paperwork from it and then finally take out the laptop and charger. After maybe an hour of replying to various emails regarding the team or from various parents with questions about their child, my phone began ringing in my pocket. I was in the middle of typing something that needed to be sent out tonight to get the buses for one of the scout games, but stopped when I saw who was calling.

"Mom!" I greeted happily holding the phone up to my ear and trying to type with the other free hand.

"Hello dear, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, just kinda...working." I chuckle a bit, "How are you and dad?"

"I'm doing good, and you know your father; always working at that hospital. He practically lives there." She lets out a soft giggle but jumps straight to the point, "So, the reason why I'm calling is because I'm having Edward, Bella, and they're bringing Alice of course, over for dinner tonight and I was wondering if you would be able to join us?"

"Uh," I take my hand away from the keyboard and rub the back of my neck as I look at the time on the bottom right corner of the screen and see that it's nearly seven. "I don't know mom, I have some work to get done, and it's kinda urgent and then I don't know if I was gonna do anything with Jake tonight so...I don't think I can. But next time I will for sure."

A short sigh passes her lips and I immediately feel guilty, "Yes yes, I understand. Well, hopefully you're not up working all night like your father. I love you, talk soon, alright?"

"Alright mom, I love you too. Bye." Then I hang up and put my phone down on the desk next to the laptop. I finish typing up that email and send it. Putting everything back in their files and closing the laptop, I get up from the chair and walk out of the room to go and talk to Jake about doing something tonight. Things have been kinda hard on us lately and it's really taking a toll on our relationship. We usually end up getting in an argument about the smallest and most insignificant things. It's getting to the point where he basically has one foot out the door already. I stop in the middle of the hallway, a few steps away from the entranceway that leads into the living room where Jake and Rachel are. I can hear them whispering from here.

"I don't know how much more I can take Rach. It's like...I don't trust him anymore. How can I? Like...to me, he did the worst thing possible and I don't know if I can...or if I want to forgive him."

"Yeah, but everyone slips up Jake. It's just human nature to make a mistake every now and then."

"Oh my-listen to what you're saying! You want me to forgive Paul for having an affair that went on for seven months?" His voice had risen a little bit from the statement, and that only increased in the pain that I felt.

"Shh! He's in the other room Jake."

"Rachel...honestly, at this point, I don't know if I care anymore."

That was it. I was done listening; I couldn't take anymore. I went back to the office and grabbed my phone, and put the files and laptop back in the case; then carried everything across the hall to our bedroom. I quickly went to the closet and grabbed a suitcase and began filling it with enough clothing to last me a few days. The last things I stuff into the suitcase are my favorite cologne, Eternity Summer, and my toothbrush. After zipping up my suitcase, I pick it up and carry it out to the living room along with my laptop case and also an extra pair of shoes that I picked up.

Two sets of curious eyes were fixed on me as soon as I walked into the living room. I didn't dare to meet either of their gazes.

"I'm gonna go eat dinner with my mom tonight." I say as I stand near the front door.

"Then why do you have a bag?" Jacob asks as he gets up and stands in front of me.

"I...I'm gonna spend a few nights at my parent's house. I think that we need some space from each other to think about what we're going to do with this relationship."

"...okay then." He says in a low whisper as he steps out of the way, but stays close to me.

"Walk me to the car?"

"Okay."

And so we walk out to my car in silence. He stands with his arms crossed over his chest as I close the trunk, which now has my bags in it.

"Jake, baby...I'm sorry." I say as I pull him into my arms and nuzzle his neck, "You have no idea how sorry I am. I regret my decisions every day, and if I could turn back time and change the past, I would. But I can't." I pull away from his neck to look at his face as he wraps his arms around me as well. This is the most intimate that the two of us have gotten in two months.

"You're gonna come back right?"

"If you want me to."

"Why can't you just stay?"

"Jake...we both know that we need some time apart. We need to figure out if we want this relationship to go on, as well as what to do about Seth when we do make our final decision." I leaned my head in closer and gently pressed my lips against his. It was obvious that we were both trying to reignite the old flame that we once had, but it just wasn't happening for us.

If that wasn't a sign then I don't know what is.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I didn't go with either of them.

I went home for the rest of the day, and left Jacob a tad disappointed. But I needed some time to think about this...to think about them.

My mind raced with the many different outcomes that this situation could lead to. It was hard to keep my mind on one because as soon as I began to examine one, another would push its way into my mind. It was making me crazy and restless. As if I wasn't already losing enough sleep, now I have to add this! Ugh! It's becoming too much for me to handle. It's almost like...the world is trying to mess with me. Well you know what? Fuck you world! I'm going to sleep...okay, now.

Alright, ya know what? I don't need sleep. I can figure this out tonight. But then again what is there to figure out? What do I know?

...Nothing.

Well, next to nothing really. If I remember correctly, then I think Paul mentioned that he and Jacob were having some "problems" in their relationship, and they think I can fix things. That's about it. I know one thing about them...great.

I let out a huff of frustration from my obvious lack of knowledge. Rubbing my hands over my face to try and wipe away any negative thoughts of the two who had mysteriously chosen me to give their affection to. Staring up at the plain white ceiling of my dark room and decide that sleep won't be coming to me as easily as I had hoped. Getting out from under the warmth of my blankets and walking out of my room to check the time on the digital clock of the stove, and then once again on the microwave just to be sure.

It was barely nine o'clock.

I sigh as I try and think of something to do. All my homework was finished. The apartment was nice and tidy so I couldn't clean anything. There wasn't really a book that I wanted to read, or a magazine. It's Thursday, so there's like nothing on TV tonight. And I don't really have the appetite to eat anything for dinner, as much as I know Paul would dislike that it's still the truth. My body was exhausted as well as my mind; but at the same time I feel restless. Or maybe it was just the anticipation of what I already knew was going to happen later on in the night. Leah would come home from a night out with her crazy friends and I would be the amazing little brother that I am and take care of my sister. It's really become a troublesome routine, but I've survived so far so why stop it right now?

Another sigh passes my lips as I scan through the channels of TV as I rest on the couch with one of the throw pillows sitting on my lap. I decide to watch a rerun episode of The Real Housewives of Atlanta, thinking that I should start getting caught up since the new season is starting soon. But even then, my mind wanders off onto other things.

"Ugh!" I yell out in frustration as I turn off the television and toss the remote onto the couch as I stand from it. "I need to figure this shit out! I'm gonna go to school tomorrow and then I'm going to have them answer every question that I want answered!" I say with determination as I stomp my way back to my room and into my bed; even more determined to get some sleep tonight. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, I finally began to feel my eye-lids getting heavy. But just as I began drifting into sleep, Leah burst through the door.

"So much for that plan." I mumble to myself as I get up to go check on her.

Wiping the sleep from my eyes as I got off the bus and began walking the rest of the way to school, I had to fight the urge to run back home and hide under the covers. The loud music that was playing from the headphones of my iPod was really the only thing keeping me awake as I step into school, only to be ambushed by some big pale gorilla.

"C'mon homo." He laughed as he pulled me into the bathroom with a headlock which didn't budge at all even with all of my attempts. He finally released me and pushed me back, further into the bathroom. Tyler Crowley appeared and they blocked the entrance, both glaring at me. "All right you little cock-sucker, you're the fucking reason why we're benched for the next two games because you went and snitched to someone and told them about what we did to you. And now you're hanging out with Embry, Quil and Jared? What the fuck is going on here? We want answers now."

"What question is there to answer? You know as much as I do. They came to me talking about hanging out; I didn't go running to them. So if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." I tried pushing past them, but came to no success as I was pushed back once again.

"Look fag-bot, I'm gonna say this one time. I don't want to see you hanging around those guys anymore or else I'm gonna have to teach you a little lesson about disobeying my orders." He punctuated the statement by cracking his knuckles.

I decided not to make a statement about how much of a cliché that was as they turned and left the bathroom with laughter. I wrapped the cord of my headphones around my iPod and put it away in my bag before going over to the sink. Putting my hands under the water as I let the rush of cold sink into my skin; giving me a proper wake up.

"Geez, I thought I'd be stuck in there forever!" A voice spoke with unnecessary exaggeration as he came out of the last stall. He was maybe about five-eight or five-seven; basically my height. He had a perfect tan, but it seemed natural for him. His short cropped dark brown hair seemed to be perfectly styled, as his facial hair was shaved and his eye brows seemed to be waxed or at least tweezed. His milk chocolate eyes seemed just as friendly as the smile on his face. He walked up to the sink next to me and washed his hands, "Do they treat you like that every morning or is this just a special occasion?"

"Oh," I return his smile, "today was special. They usually wait until lunch or after school to torture me."

"Hm, well don't worry. I've been where you are, but don't let them get to you. When they find out that they have no effect on you, they'll stop." He gave a small smile before turning off the faucet and grabbing some paper towels. "See ya around." He said before leaving the bathroom.

I stood staring at the door for a few minutes until another person walked in and gave me a weird look before moving to a stall.

I regained my senses and quickly exit the bathroom.

My classes pass in a blur and before I know it, I'm sitting in the gym again to avoid the rain for P.E. Being able to sit in my nice warm jeans and sweater is nice, but I notice that the football guys are in the weight room again and get the urge to get up and go over there to see Paul. I _need_ to get some answers from them. If I don't understand this situation, then I'm just going to feel like they're using me whenever they need to fuck something; which also wouldn't make sense since they're in a relationship. Which brings up the question of why do they need me when they have each other?

Before my mind can catch up and tell my body _no_, I'm practically running to the weight room. I'm sure that I'm receiving a few weird looks from fellow classmates at the sudden action that I make, and I find it to be confusingly discouraging to realize that Paul and Jacob have this strong of an effect on me this early in our...whatever this thing is.

He takes one look at me, then looks down to the watch on his wrist and then calls out with a smile, "Alright guys take it to the showers!"

He leads me to his office, just as he did before, and I sit in the chair and wait for the last person to leave. The first words that come out of my mouth are, "I think that we really need to talk."

He leans back so that he is kinda sitting on the edge of his desk and sticks his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, "Yeah we do."

"I think that you and I really need to-"

"I don't think that there will be a 'you and I' for much longer Seth."

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha well, what'd you think? Was it worth the wait? What'd you think of the cliffhanger right there? Ahaha I really used this chapter to progress the plot of this story rather than just go in circles with the plot. Ahaha so yeah, review and let me know what you think!**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


	4. I Let My Walls Come Down

**Teenage Dream**

**A/N: OMFG FINALLLLYYYY RIGHT! Hahaha well, anyways! Hahaha Second Time Around is next to be updated! Hahaha and When I Look At You and I'll Kiss It Away…are on the verge of Discontinuation. If I don't get something up for one of those two by the end of the month, then they will be discontinued. Sorry! But here it is! Hahaha in this chapter stuff gets really…idkay, in motion? Hahaha that's the only way I can explain it. Hahaha but anyways, SO MANY PEOPLE KEPT ASKING ME TO UPDATE THIS AND NOW I FINALLY HAVE! Hahaha so chill the fuck out yall! Hahaha OMFG! BRITNEY SPEARS NEW SINGLE "Hold It Against Me" is out! Hahaha I kinda feel a one-shot coming on for that song. Hahaha but for real…my new one shot, "Ephemeral Dreamer" is gonna be up soon. Hahaha I can't let out any details! Just look for it! Hahaha ANYWAYS! Hahaha hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Hahaha if I did…WOW, the things I would do.**

**

* * *

**

**I Let My Walls Come Down**

The words came as a shock to the young high-schooler, and he was sure that Paul could see the confusion clear on his face and wanted to ask what he meant by that but couldn't seem to get the words past the sudden lump that had risen in his throat.

"Look," Paul began speaking in a gentle tone, "I wasn't expecting this to happen so soon…but it needs to happen. And I'd rather it happen sooner than later because I don't want us to be emotionally attached and then all of a sudden just have to separate."

The younger stepped closer to the football coach, "B-but why? I-I…" he looked away from him, embarrassed that he couldn't even get the sentence out.

"It wasn't supposed to get this far baby boy…" He mumbles as he reaches out and caresses Seth's cheek, "Jacob was acting on impulse and wanted to get back at me for cheating on him…which is why he had sex with you and didn't talk to you for awhile. Then he saw what Newton and Crowley did to you and he just couldn't resist you anymore. So he talked to me about it; and I'll admit, I wasn't too happy when he told me, but there was this…this spark in his eyes when he told me all about you." He smiled at Seth as he stepped his legs apart and pulled Seth into a tight embrace and to stand in between them. "It was the same spark that he used to get whenever I would pick him up and take him out on a date. He really likes you kid."

Seth doesn't know what to say, and simply buries his face in the older man's chest mumbling a muffled, "I really like him too."

Giving the small form in his arms a light squeeze, Paul kissed the top of Seth's head, "He can give you the things that you'll need Seth. Jake…Jake is the guy that can give you everything that you'll ever need. Trust me…I've been with him for six years and he has never disappointed me a single time. I'm the one that fucked up."

"Yeah but…what can you give me Paul? If Jacob can give me everything, then where does that leave you?" The teen asked as he turned his head to rest his cheek on Paul's chest rather than burying his face fully in it.

"That doesn't leave me anywhere; which is exactly how it should be baby boy. I'm nothing but trouble, and you'd be better off with Jacob…" He trailed off, his voice giving a slight shake due to the harsh subject. He didn't want to lose Seth; that was his baby boy. But above all, he didn't want to lose Jacob. Jacob was his, and had been his for the past six years; but they had been arguing _so much_ at the time, and then there was that golden opportunity that just seemed to present itself so kindly. In the state that his and Jacob's relationship had been in, how could he resist?

"I don't want to lose you…or Jacob." The teen whispered softly, voice shaking and eyes growing moist. "You guys make me feel wanted for the first time in my life since my parents…since they died."

"What?" Paul asks with shock, "Baby boy, I had no idea that your parents were…" he trailed off, not really wanting to finish his sentence.

"Yeah…they died awhile back. And now I live with my sister, Leah. But she's rarely ever home, and when she is, I am usually taking care of her; ya know, trynna get her to sober up and what-not." He says, pulling away from Paul's embrace slightly to be able to look up at his face. "Kiss me."

Confusion shapes Paul's face slightly as Seth's words seem to surprise him.

"Kiss me, Paul. Please…I need you to kiss me and show me that you do care about me. Kiss me, and then try and tell me that we aren't _already_ emotionally attached to each other."

Panic floods Paul, but he leans his head down to press his lips to Seth's own. He can feel it surge up and down his spine, rushing through his blood, flooding his system. He can feel all the emotion that he holds in his heart for this young boy that he holds in his arms. It scares him in a way that he can't seem to explain, and knows that he will be unable to lie to his baby boy and tell him that he doesn't feel anything for him; which will only make everything harder.

He doesn't want to leave Seth; he has to. For Jacob; for his love's happiness. He knows that Jacob wants nothing more than to be there for Seth whenever he may need him and in anyway shape or form that Seth may need help. Jake cares for Seth in a way that he wished he could say his boyfriend felt for him.

All this runs through Paul's head in such a hurry that he doesn't even hear the person walk into the locker room and into his office.

"Oh!"

The two tear apart quickly, Paul practically pushing Seth out of his embrace.

"Well sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything Paulie."

Relief flowed through the Paul like a tidal wave as he realizes who it is.

* * *

It was hell.

That's the only way that Jacob could describe it; it being the small break that he and Paul were taking. Wait, was it even a break? He'd only been gone for a night. He'd seen him around campus earlier today, but was too chicken shit to say anything to him. And then on-top of that, Seth hadn't even said a single word to him after class today; instead he practically ran from the class once the bell rang.

And now it was the weekend, and still no word from Paul. He loved Paul, more than he could ever say; and he hoped that Paul knew that. Yes, he messed up…for several months, but he's only human. Being honest, Jacob knew that he wanted nothing more than to forgive him for everything that he did; he just couldn't find it in himself to tell Paul. In that time after having found out about Paul's affair, he felt so vulnerable, broken, betrayed, and hurt; it all seemed to be too much for him to handle at the time. But now, after having been away from Paul for only a night, he realized just how much he wanted…no, how much he _needed_ him in his life.

With a sigh, Jacob wiped his face free of any tear streaks that had stained his face and sat up on the couch with a new found determination. Standing from the couch all together, Jacob rushed over to his suitcase that he used to carry his work stuff to and from school and reached in to quickly pull out his phone.

He found Paul's number in his contacts list but didn't dial it yet. He stared at the number for a few minutes, standing still in his place by the door.

_Just dial the number Jake!_ He tried prepping himself mentally as he continued to stare at the number.

Three knocks at the front door pull him out of his trance and brings a frown to his face. _By tonight, I'll have called you babe._ He thought with a determined nod before opening the door to see who was knocking on his door.

"Uncle Jake!" Embry assaulted him with a hug before moving past him to walk into the house.

"Uh, hi Embry." He says, unsure what to do for some reason. He shouldn't be feeling uncomfortable with Embry; that was his sister's son! His nephew! "What's up kid?" He asks, shaking his strange feelings away as he pushed the door closed and turning to sit next to his nephew on the couch.

"I uh…I need help with this English essay that I got the other day." He began, digging through his backpack to pull out a dark blue binder and putting it down on the coffee table.

"Oh, no problem kid. What's it about?" this was his element; Jake was an English teacher! Essays were in his blood. So naturally, he was able to easily help his nephew with the essay. The only thing was he wasn't prepared for what was to come _after_ said essay was finished.

"So…" Embry began as he began packing away whatever he had taken out of his black backpack, "how are you and Uncle Paul doing?"

Jacob stood from the couch quickly and moved into the kitchen, having to raise his voice a bit to be heard, "We're doing okay. Ya know same as ever." Adding a light chuckle to the end of his statement, helping to put on the show of lies that he seemed to be forced to perform.

"Really? Then…why did mom tell me that he left to spend some time _away_?" He asked with a frown as he appeared in the kitchen, leaning against a wall by the swinging door the led into the kitchen from the living room.

_Damn, Rachel tells him everything._ He thinks with frustration as he turned to face his nephew, "He just wanted to see his family, that's all."

"Mhm…look, uncle, if you need to talk-"

"Embry, this is my problem. What goes on in my life is for me to deal with; not to talk about with my eighteen year old nephew." He couldn't help but flinch from the venom that was clearly heard in his own voice, and immediately felt guilty for snapping at Embry when he was only trying to help. He brought his gaze to his nephews and sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped when you were only trying to help me; but I'm just stressing out and I really need to figure things out for myself right now."

Giving a small smile he slung his backpack over his shoulder and pulled his keys out of his pocket, "Alright uncle, I hope you guys are able to work everything out. Graduation is a month away, and I want to see you both there…together!" He said with a chuckle before pushing himself off of the wall and waving, "Later uncle!"

Jacob could barely get out a small, "Drive safe!" before he was gone.

With a new found confidence, Jacob went back to the living room where he picked up his phone and quickly dialed the number before he could bitch out once again.

He sat, nervously doing and re-doing the same button on his work shirt with his free hand, waiting for him to answer the phone.

"_Jacob?" _Paul's rough and sultry voice came through the line as he picked up after the fourth ring.

"Paul…I uh…" Nerves getting the best of him, Jacob was at a loss of words.

"_Hey! No! Stop that right now you little piece of shit!" _Paul began yelling into his end of the line, causing Jake to jump at the sudden rise in volume.

"W-What am I doing?" He asked nervously, afraid that Paul really didn't want to talk to him. But he was the only one that could make the twenty four year old English teacher feel the need to keep someone pleased. If it were anyone else, he would've hung up and been mad at the person for yelling; but it wasn't just anyone else, or some person. This was Paul, the twenty five year old coach whom he had fallen madly in love with at the young age of eighteen.

"_Wha-ah! No, bad dog! Stop biting the other puppy!"_

At the strange statement, Jacob felt himself relaxing as he realized that he wasn't talking to him.

"_Sorry babe, but my mom's dogs are being three little pains in my ass."_ He explained with a chuckle.

It made Jacob's stomach go warm when he heard Paul call him 'babe'. He liked it, and found it comforting as well as reassuring in a way that told him that his lover's feelings had remained the same for him despite the situation.

"_Babe…everything okay?" _It took Jacob a few seconds before he realized what he was talking about and that he was actually crying.

Wiping his cheek and taking in a quick breath through his nose before he spoke, Jacob ran a slow hand through his short raven black hair, "Y-Yeah. I just…I really miss you, that's all." He gave another sniffle, trying to keep his emotions in check. "What're you doing tonight?"

"_Mmm…nothing. I'm gonna be puppy-sitting so that my parents can actually go on a date while my pops has the day off." _He gave a light chuckle and Jake could hear the puppies barking in the background. _"What about you? Got any plans tonight, going out to kick off the weekend?"_

He began fidgeting with the button on his shirt again, "Nope. I just finished up helping Embry with an essay. I'm probably just going to catch up with The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills tonight, super exciting right?"

A husky chuckle rang in Jake's ears and a smile tugged at the ends of his lips, _"I can think of a thing or two that could make our Friday night a bit more…exciting." _A blush crept up on Jake's face as thoughts of what exactly Paul meant went through his mind and then another chuckle rang, _"You're blushing huh? Ah, fuck I wish I could be there to see that shit."_

"Me too…" Jake murmurs as he gets up from the couch and moves to the bedroom.

"_Fuck baby…even just talking to you right now, I'm hard as fuck."_

Although he wouldn't admit it as Paul had, Jacob was hard too. His erection was straining against his tight briefs and work slacks. Of the two of them, Jacob was very shy and reserved where Paul was very outspoken and provocative.

"_Ah fuck! Babe, can I call you back in like ten minutes? Two of the dogs just shit in the house!"_

"Uh, yeah." Jacob asked, feeling as though his mood had been dampened by the new proclamation.

"_Alright, I'll call you back; just wait!_" He said before hanging up, but that didn't stop Jacob from listening to the dial tone for a minute or two before he decided that he really _did_ want to see Paul.

With yet another burning determination, he began to pull out a new outfit to change into before beginning to quickly tug off his work clothes. He tugged on a fresh pair of briefs before pulling up Paul's favorite pair of dark blue Diesel jeans that hugged Jake's ass amazingly, or at least that's what Paul would always say. Before he pulled on his shirt, he went into the bathroom, turned on the shower and put his head under the water to get rid of any gel that he had put in his hair in the morning. He grabbed a towel and gave his hair a quick rub with it, leaving it just damp enough to style with the gel. Before he began working on his hair though, he pulled on his black fitted crew neck t-shirt that hugged his body nicely. Then he did his hair, styling it just the way he liked with his hand and then a comb. After pulling on socks and his black chucks, he was ready to go. Funny how he hadn't noticed his phone ringing, but he missed Paul's call. Fighting the urge to call him back, he left the bedroom and went to grab his keys quickly before leaving the house.

Paul's parents' house was in a very secluded part of the area, but it was nice nonetheless. Big, two stories, large windows on the upper floor as well as the back of the house. A big garden outlined the house's perimeter, as well as the fenced off area that marked their property. He parked on the curb rather than pulling up next to Paul's Benz in the close to empty driveway. Checking the time on his phone before getting out, he saw that it was seven thirty at night. He decided to rush up to the front door, taking a short cut through the neatly cut lawn, and ring the doorbell since he didn't really know how much longer his parents would be out for the night.

He heard someone yell, "Hold on a sec!" a few moments before the door flung open and he was standing face to face with him.

Now Paul could do one of two things…invite him in, or tell him to go home. The thought of Paul doing the later made Jake's stomach go uneasy; but judging by the look on Paul's face, it seemed to be where this encounter was heading.

* * *

"So tell me again why you're asking me about this?" Seth asked, pushing his glasses up his nose before they could slide further down.

"Because, I caught you and my brother making out in his office. And you're a student of that hell hole of a high school where he is employed." The teenager who sat across from him answered with a small smile and a lick of his ice-cream cone. "I mean, honestly, if I would've known that _you_ were gonna be trynna get at my brother when I first met you in the bathroom, we'd be having a different conversation. But no."

"Yeah well, I'm sure that if I would've known you were his younger brother when we met in the bathroom earlier today, then I think we could've avoided this all-together."

"Hm, well shoulda-woulda-coulda, right?" He smiled with a shrug before licking his cone once again, "Mmm, I love vanilla!"

Seth couldn't help but grimace. Okay, so he had to admit that he was about ready to shit himself when Brady first walked into the office, but as soon as Paul introduced him as his little brother, he'd assumed that he was out of the oven. Little did he know that he only went into the frying pan from there. He looked across the table of the small ice-cream shop towards Brady Cullen-Meraz.

"Look," Brady began, finally losing the smile, "I'm not here to be a big asshole and fuck your shit up. No. I'm just trying to protect my brother from anything that you could possibly do to his job, as well as his and my family's reputation. He seems to trust you, and that makes you oaky in my eyes, but I have my questions. Which brings us back to the one at hand; what is it that you're not telling anybody? What's the secret that you're keeping from everyone else, and I know there's something; I can see it in your eyes."

Seth's cheeks heated as blood rushed to them, showing his uncomfortable feelings and unease. He'd never been asked this question for three reasons. One, no one cared. Two, he put up emotional walls and made sure to _keep_ people from caring. And three, no one had bothered to fight to break down those walls. In his eyes, his secret was safe. He didn't want the sympathy of the people that heard what had happened because he knew that it would most likely be bullshit and would only make him feel worse about it. Hell, he'd even refused to tell his brother and sister about it.

But Brady, whom he'd only known for a good hour or two, had seen right through everything. How? Why was it Brady and not Paul or Jacob that had taken the time to realize that something was wrong? Why was it this…this person who had just come out of nowhere?

He felt something touch his forearm, and he jumped, but composed himself as he realized it was only Brady's hand. He looked across to meet Brady's gaze, which was filled with compassion and…was that concern? Seth wasn't sure, and the milk chocolate gaze only deepened his confusion.

"You can trust me. I'm not trying to scare you or anything…I just want to help." He said, with a sad smile, "You look really torn up about this, but trust me…getting it out of your system and letting someone know is the first step on your way to letting it go."

"I-I…I…" He could feel the words coming out of his mouth, as though he had a sudden rush of word vomit. Could he really trust Brady? Was he the one person that he was going to open up to?

"If you tell me, I'll keep it to myself…I promise." He gave Seth's forearm a reassuring squeeze and smile.

Seth gave a small nod and realized that this sudden urge to tell _somebody_ was overwhelming, and he knew from the look in his eye that Brady meant every word he said.

"I was raped."

* * *

**A/N: Whaaaaaaaat? Shocking. Hahaha no but really, the whole perspective of this story changed. Hahaha like, I had a plan, but I got tired of it so I kinda changed everything. Ahahaha crazy right? I know. Ahahaha, but anyways! Who wants Paul and Jacob to get back together? Hahaha and what about Brady? Hahaha and then Seth's little secret? Ooooooh! Surprises! Hahaha please review and let me know what you thought! I have been working…so hard lately to try and get the ball rolling again. Hahaha and I'm so busy! UGH! But I hope that it was worth the long wait! And thank you all soooooooooooooooo much! Hahaha 70 reviews in three chapters! WOOOOH! Hahaha it really means so much to me when I sit down and read all the nice things that you all have to say about me and my works! Hahaha anyways….so it's going like this….Second Time Around, (trying to do) When I Look At You/I'll Kiss It Away, Ephemeral Dreamer, then Justify My Love! Hahaha busy busy busy!**

**oxox**

**GoinnGaGa**


	5. No Regrets, Just Love

**Teenage Dream**

**A/N: Yayyyyyy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**No Regrets, Just Love**

**

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

"_I was raped."_

Hearing the words come out of my own mouth was like hearing Katy Perry sing live; just _awful_. But it was, at the same time, a relief to have somebody else know. It still came as a shock to me that Brady had seen something in me that nobody else has. What amazes me even further is the fact that he now knows what nobody else does.

I kept my eyes down on the white table top and fought the urge to look up and see his expression. I closed my eyes and inhale slowly, taking in as much as my lunges can hold until I, just as slowly, exhale. The urge to go on creeps up inside of me and I figure that since the secret is already out, I may as well explain the situation before he can ask.

"It was during my sophomore year, and I was fifteen. I had just lost my parents in a car crash like four or five months before, and ever since then my sister had grown into a drinking problem. I had moved into her apartment until my brother could clear out a room for me. But one night, Leah went out drinking and met this guy. His name was James and he seemed alright at first, but there was one night when he came back to Leah's place after a night out. I was in my room, which was basically just a room with a cheap bed, dresser and desk in it, and then he just walked in. He told me that my sister was passed out, but he was horny. Of course, I was weirded out by that, but I really didn't get the chance to react before he was on top of me in my bed. I tried to scream but-"

"Stop." I finally looked and saw Brady's hand being held up, "Just…skip all the gory details. Fast forward to the after."

I nodded and cast my gaze downward again, "After that night I was scared of the world and decided that I had to keep busy with my school work so that I wouldn't have the chance to dwell. When the time came for me to move out, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. After watching my sister suffer for so long, I just couldn't leave her alone. I tried telling her what happened with James once…but she didn't believe me at all and eventually blamed me for their break up. And so I lived in solitude, feeling like I had nobody even though my brother and his wife tried so hard to help…I just felt like I was too far gone to be helped."

There was a silence that was thick with tension and uncomfortably. I began fidgeting with my glasses, pretending to clean them even though I knew damn well that they didn't need cleaning.

"And then my brother came along…" Brady murmured thoughtfully. "So…what do you know about them…Jacob and my brother I mean, that makes you trust them?"

My cheeks burn a bright red color as blood rushes to them with embarrassment. I replace my glasses to their usual place on my face, and look up at him while I nervously mumble out, "I don't know anything about them really…"

Brady stops, mid-lick to his cone, before he chuckles lightly and finishes his lick, "Well, I can't say much of Jake, but I feel that it is my duty to tell all of the dirty details about my older brother."

An unexpected smile curves my lips, "Thank you." The words slip from my lips before a thought of thanking him comes into my mind.

His warm smile puts any questions to rest as he finishes his cone and says a short, "Anytime…but right now! I have to tell you all about my brother!"

**Paul's POV**

As soon as the phone stopped ringing, and Jake's voice mail thing started playing, I hung up with a deflated sigh.

Our conversation was going so damn good, too. I mean, seriously, he had called me! I was not expecting that at all! We were even flirting a little bit, he let me call him babe, and I even got a small sexual comment in there! And no he's ignoring my call. _UGH!_ Talk about getting some mixed signals.

The high-pitched barks of my mom's little Pomeranian puppies bring my attention away from Jacob and to their empty bowls on the kitchen floor. I push away from the counter that I'm leaning back on and quickly feed the three of the little fuzz-balls as well as give them water. Standing up straight, I bite my lip with the realization of my problem.

I'm so damn hard, it hurts.

Leaving the dogs with their food and water, I move into the living room to watch some TV in high hopes of willing my hard-on away with something having nothing to do with sex. I search through the channel guide until I find a random baseball game on and decide to watch it. After a few minutes of watching guys in tight white pants, bending over trying to catch shit, and chase after one another, I decided that baseball probably wasn't the best choice. Going back to the channel guide, I begin my search once again. Giving up on live TV, I check the DVR to see what we have recorded.

_Glee? Who the fuck watches Glee here?...Brady._

I sigh, but curiosity nips at me and I eventually cave in. Well, there are six episodes saved on here…maybe I'll just watch one. I click the folder, to expand it and show all the recorded episodes. Trying to decide which one to take a peek at, and decide to watch an episode entitled _Britney/Brittany_.

Okay, so I I'll admit, after listening to Brittany S. Pierce explain why she was against singing any Britney Spears songs and then go on to explain how she thought that Dr. Pepper was a dentist, it was hard not to laugh. And then she started singing _I'm a Slave 4 You_, and I was impressed. The doorbell sounded. I began searching around for the remote, seriously intent to turn this off, refusing to let anyone know that I've been watching this; but eventually give up as the remote seems to remain M.I.A.

"Hold on a sec!" I call out and jump up to jog over to the door and pull it open.

My lips pull into a tight line, and my cheeks flush red when I see Jacob standing at my door. I'm still gripping the doorknob tightly as I start at him nervously. It would've been one thing if it was somebody else to show up while I was watching Glee; but for Jake, it's a-whole-nother story. He's listened to me run down this show more than a few times.

All the sudden I see three little puff-balls, two a light brown, the third a dark brown, attacking Jake's legs; all three whimpering, begging for attention.

He shifts his nervous gaze from mine and down to the dogs. He let one of his hands down to let the dogs lick it, and a soft smile graces his lips, but it turns into a frown again as he brows pull together and he looks back up at me, "Are you listening to…Britney Spears?"

My blush increases as I can hear _Me Against The Music _being sung from the living room. "Uh…no. I'm, uh," I pause to clear my throat unnecessarily; "I'm watching…er…Glee."

The corners of his lips pulled up to for a small smile before he began to chuckle, then full out laughed. It was hard not to smile while I stood and listened to the joyous sounds of my lover's laughter. Once he calmed himself down to a small chuckle, he asked, "Weren't you the one that went into a thirty minute rant about how the show was a waste of time when I tried watching it?"

I roll my eyes and reach out to pull him into the house before the dogs get away. "Yes, I think I faintly remember that discussion." I chuckled and led him to the couch, but was once again embarrassed when he saw the open and nearly empty pizza box and collection of water bottles and Pepsi cans sitting on the coffee table. "Ignore the mess, please."

He laughs again and looks at me with a smile, "What mess?"

It was so sudden, the change in emotion. We went from smiling and laughing, to silent seriousness. We just stood, staring into each other's eyes, searching. Then I can't seem to stand the silence anymore and reach out to cup his face in my hands; stroking his cheeks with my thumbs, a sigh passes my lips as his eyes slowly close. Using my hands, I tilt his head up before gently pressing my lips to his. His lips part almost immediately as a sigh passes from his mouth to mine and vice versa. Our tongues collide and begin a dance that seems all too familiar to us as we fall into the same pattern that leads to my dominance and control of the kiss. One of his hands snake around to grip the back of my neck while the other tangles itself in my short hair; my own move to lace together on the small of his back, pulling his body to press flush against mine. My senses are overrun and I can only think of one thing; Jacob. His smell, the taste of his mouth, his body pressing against mine; just, _him_.

Then he pulls away and looks up at me with a small smile.

"Can we…turn this off?" My puzzled look brings a chuckle for a response as well as an even bigger smile before he goes on, "I mean the show. Don't get me wrong, I love Leah Michelle…but she just doesn't sound right singing Britney Spears."

I quirk an eyebrow and smirk, "I'm not even going to ask how you know that girl's real name, babe. And if I could find the remote, then I probably would change the channel or something." I give the area around us a small look around, and still come up with nothing.

"Why not just push the power button on the TV?" He asks with a smile as he disengages from my grip and walks to the TV, which he turns off with the big power button and turns back to me with a questioning look and quirked brow as if to say, _what now?_

"You want to…uh…go up to my room?" I ask nervously, brushing an invisible piece of dust from my shirt.

"Sure."

I quickly begin to lead him by hand to my bedroom upstairs. My heart began to pound in my chest as nerves shot through my body from a nervous excitement that had my hands growing clammy. Things quickly resumed from where they had left off in the front room, except now we weren't standing. I was laying on my bed, on my back, with Jake straddling my lap on top of me as our mouths continued to stay locked together and his hands roamed under my shirt across my body and my own gripped his ass, squeezing and kneading the round mounds that were hidden under the denim fabric of his jeans.

"Paul…" He groaned against my mouth breathlessly, "I need more…please."

I growled wantonly and rolled us over so that he would be under me and pressed my lips to his with such force that he had to let out a gasp. I pulled away quickly before I wouldn't be able to control myself anymore.

"Get undressed." I whispered huskily to him before climbing off of the bed and rushing out of the room.

I knew for a fact that I didn't have any lube stashed in my room, but I knew that Brady did. So, rushing into his room, I practically ripped the top drawer out of his dresser and reached into the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube from underneath all of his neatly folded underwear and mated socks. I ran back to my room, pulling off my shirt in the hallway before I burst back into the room. However, once I'm inside the room, I stop dead in my tracks as my eyes come upon Jake laying on my bed, slowly stroking his engorged cock and pinching one of his hard nipples, biting his lip as he stares at me with lust lidded eyes. As he moans my name, I let out a hushed curse before tossing the lube onto my bed next to him and practically rip off my own jeans and boxers, freeing my aching, hard cock. But, once I have one knee down on the bed, I curse loudly again, which causes Jake to halt both of his hands and look at me with worry.

"Condoms, condoms, condoms…where the fuck do I have a condom?" I ask myself with anger and impatience as I get off the bed and begin digging through almost every drawer in my room before I remember where I may have some stashed, "My truck!" I quickly pull on my jeans, leaving the button undone, and run downstairs, grab my keys, and run out to my truck in the driveway. When I find a strip of them in the glove compartment, I let out a victorious "Aha!" and lock the truck up again. I end up stepping on a rock, and muffle the oncoming curse by biting on my fist. I run through the pain in my foot and back into the house, locking the door, and then up to my room again only to, once again, stop dead in my tracks.

Jacob was still on my bed. Only now, he has his face pressed into the mattress as he groaned into the sheets as he had thrown the comforter down to the floor by the foot of the bed, all the while his ass is raised up by his knees and he had three finger buried inside himself.

I wasted no time in pulling off my jeans and rolling a condom onto my stiff prick. I was on my knees behind his ass within seconds.

He withdrew his fingers, and brought himself up onto all fours before he looked over his shoulder at me with wanton passion and lust burning in his half lidded eyes. "Paul…take me…please, just take me."

How could I refuse that?

I gripped my prick with a light hold and aligned myself with his awaiting entrance, gently pressing against it for a few seconds before I began to push the head inside of his tight, warm body.

He began to push back against me, trying to take more of me inside of him, then groaned out, "Please babe…please, just fuck me."

He didn't have time to take in a breath after the sentence before I thrust myself into him fully, groaning aloud with the rush of pleasurable sensations that coursed through my veins like an adrenaline rush. I was pulling out and thrusting back in before a conscious thought could cross my mind; I just continued fucking him relentlessly. Within minutes, Jake was gripping the sheets in tight fists as I pounded into him, causes the bed to rock and the headboard to lightly smack against the wall with each strong thrust of my hips.

"Ooh my fucking…fuck shit…ugh God Paul…don't…don't…stop…don't…." He mumbled profusely, unable to form a sentence as I repositioned myself so that one foot was flat on the bed while my knee was parallel with his body, allowing me to push deeper inside of him with each thrust I made.

"I'm not stopping baby. I'm not stopping." I groaned out as I continued moving my hips, trying to piston them harder into his body; only when the sound of the bed springs creaking under us, and the headboard graciously hitting the wall filled my ears as an erotic background track to our passionate sex-crazed haze was I satisfied with my movements.

All sense of time was lost as I continued to bury myself in him. We had, at some point, repositioned ourselves once again as to where Jacob was flat on his stomach with me on top of him, still relentlessly pounding into him.

I could feel him unraveling under me; it was becoming more and more evident with each thrust I made, each moan that escaped, each time a confession of undying love was professed between us. The bed continued to squeak under us, and I knew that with every thrust I made, his cock was grinding up against the sheets creating a friction that was getting ready to throw him over the edge.

"_Mmm_…" was the only noise he could make as he buried his face into the sheets once again to muffle the loud groan that was sure to escape the confines of his mouth with the power of his release. His body tightened around me, as his body was wracked with light tremors in the aftermath of his orgasm. As much as I wanted to stay inside of him as he rode out the remains of his climax, I forced myself to pull out of the warm confines that were _my Jacob_.

I rolled off of him and lay on my back next to him, just as he seemed to regain control of himself enough to give me a questioning look.

"Ride me baby."

The simple statement seemed to re-initiate the hunger for release, even though it had just been fulfilled. He quickly climbed on top of me, and reached under him to grip my throbbing hard-on loosely as he lowered himself down to reconnect us. Our eyes were connected the all the while as he lowered himself down till his ass was nestled on my crotch and thighs. Only when we were joined together again did his eyes drift closed with a groan as he slowly began moving himself on me in an upward motion, only to be impaled once again with a swift downwards one.

As he lost himself in his ministrations, I lost myself in his beauty. Jacob was by any means, gorgeous. A God. Perfect. Watching him ride me, sweat dripping down his face, pecs, abs, and biceps only made him that much more sexy. I watched a bead of sweat roll down his perfectly toned, clenching stomach muscles, until it disappeared in the thin patch of pubic hair that grew above his, surprisingly once again, hard prick. It was bobbing up and down, tapping my own abs lightly, leaving a long string of pre-cum to connect us in another way. I reached out tentatively to give it a slight squeeze and a soft stroke.

"_Mmm_…" He moaned again, leaning forward on his hands, which found their own place on my chest.

Using my free hand, I gripped the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. The combination of our need, lust, want, passion, anger, confusion, and over all the pure carnal animalistic hunger that we found we had for one another was enough to send both of us into the final throes of our passionate display of reconciliation.

I had to begin thrusting up into him, using the springs of the bed as a boost, seeing as how Jacob seemed to lose any sense of knowledge or awareness outside of the kiss we had locked our mouths into. As the bed began squeaking again, there was a sudden hunger that grew in our kiss and I knew that release wouldn't be too far away from us. I, unconsciously, continued to stroke Jacob's stiff prick while I thrust into him.

Just as it had happened before, we lost our sense of time; to us, there was nothing in the world other than Jacob and I. We could've been together in our horizontal tango for a few minutes, or we could've been moving together in the throes of our passionate encounter for hours.

Then it happened so suddenly. Climax snuck up on us, throwing us deep into a lost train of unknown thoughts, confusion, and even memory loss. Muffled groans and moans of pleasure were pushed into one another's mouth as a bright flash of white exploded in my mind as I felt Jacob's release spurt out between our bodies and my own was burst into the condom.

I held his body against my own as he trembled lightly in my arms. Our kiss was lost at some point, I couldn't even tell you when. Both of us were in an ongoing race to catch our frantic and unsteady breathing. I could feel his heart pounding against my chest, as I'm sure he could feel mine. I pressed a kiss to his sweaty crown of hair and then relaxed back against the pillow that I had previously been resting on, even though it was also kinda drenched in sweat. It didn't matter to me, nothing really mattered to me other than the fact that I was here with Jacob.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat in the doorway of my bedroom, causing my head to jerk up from the pillows. "Thought you two might want some water." My mom gave a highly amused smile as she held up two water bottles.

"Oh God…" I said with embarrassment, and let my head fall back onto the pillow. I didn't bother to wake Jacob up, since he had since fallen asleep and was now snoring lightly.

"Hm, my thoughts exactly." She smiled as she came further into the room and dropped the waters on a nightstand. "I mean, here me and your father are, coming home from a romantic evening, and what do we come home to find? Your brother sitting on the porch swing. Then we walk inside and what do we hear? Well…I think you know."

"Sorry mom." I say with embarrassment as she retreats from the room. Even though Esme Cullen wasn't my biological mom, I still considered her my mom, and I loved her as though she was. "Ya know, most moms wouldn't want to come inside their sons room while he's lying naked in bed with someone."

She gave a small smile, one that I had grown so used to seeing on her kind heart-shaped face, and said, "Yes well, most moms didn't raise a teenage boy who fell in love with someone and seemed to continuously forget to close his door before he began making love. Trust me when I say, I stopped being shocked by this," she gestured her hand toward the bed, "when you were seventeen and you first started bringing Jacob home. And that was a good seven years ago…before you started calling Jacob your boyfriend."

"Yeah well…it's still embarrassing." I say with a smile.

"Then learn to close the door dear." She smiled as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I simply snickered to myself as I gently tapped Jacob's back to try and wake him up. "Babe…babe, wake up. C'mon, get under the sheet."

With an unhappy groan, he slowly got up from the bed, waited for me to do the same, and then climbed under the sheet. I didn't climb immediately under the sheets, but instead I went to my room's adjoining bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean us both of. Once that was done, I tossed the rag back towards the bathroom and simply lay with Jake in my arms.

**Seth's POV**

As if talking about the memory last night wasn't bad enough, now I have to sit here and watch as he walks back into the apartment with Leah, as if nothing was wrong. As if nothing had happened. Hell, to him it probably was nothing. I wanted to throw up at the sight of him with that disgusting coy smile on his face.

"Hey little bro." Leah greeted me with a small smile as she led _him_ to her room by his hand.

"Hey kid." He smiled at me, and had the nerve to wink.

I took in a sharp breath of fear as I dropped my gaze down quickly to the text book in my lap.

_I can't stay here_, I thought to myself with panic. It's a Saturday night, where could I go? I instantly thought of my brother Sam and his wife Emily, but I wouldn't want to worry them by showing up on their doorstep in near hysterics. Hell, by the time I get there, I might actually be hysterical with fear and panic.

Putting an end to my thinking I quickly stuffed all of my school work back into my bag and quietly crept to my room and pulled on some socks and shoes and to grab my cell phone, iPod, and wallet. Before I knew it, I was running down the stairs of the apartment complex with my bag. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, but was probably half an hour, I was sitting on a bus traveling to an unknown destination.

The tears had began to fall as I took my seat next to the rear exit of the bus as a wave of emotion and the feeling of being lost overwhelmed me. With all my strength, I fought back the threat of sounds that would surely pour out if I let them; all the while I ran through possibilities of where the hell I could go.

Deciding to let my mind rest, I dropped my head against the cool window of the bus and stared at the passing streetlights. Running my thumb across the screen of my phone, I took in a soft sigh.

_Where am I gonna go?_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Alright! Hahaha so, I have decided to extend this story with another chapter…maybe. Hahaha most likely. Well, there's a possibility that I will and there's also an equally present possibility that I won't. Uhhh…yeah. So as of now, When I Look At You and I'll Kiss It Away are on a hiatus. Sorry. Uhh…yeah…hope you liked it! Please review and lemme know!**_

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	6. Don't Ever Look Back

**Teenage Dream**

**A/N: alright everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but! I'm proud to say that I am officially over writer's block! lol so this does mean that you will be getting more from me soon! However, as for my current stories, I'm not sure which one's will be continued...SO I decided to start a poll lol so if you want a say in what will be continued or not, just go on my profile and vote! Ahaha yeah, I'll leave the polls open till...maybe next Sunday, then I'll see what's gonna happen! Ahaha but yeah, this story will for sure be continued! Ahaha one more chapter after this, then maybe an epilogue or a future take and then we'll be done! Aww! So sad! But for now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

* * *

**Don't Ever Look Back  
**

**Paul's POV**

There were a lot of ways that I was expecting to wake up this morning.

"I'm not perfect, Dad! I'm sorry that I'm not more like _your kids_!"

Waking up to yelling from somewhere else in the large house isn't ideal, but when I hear my brother's voice cracking the thought is pushed aside. I let out a sigh and prop myself up on an elbow and notice that Jacob's already awake, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back turned to me.

"Hey." I run my fingers down his back lightly, enjoying the sight of shivers running through his body, "What's going on?"

He sighs and lies back down on the bed next to me, "I don't know, a few minutes maybe; all I know is that it started out as stomping around the house and slamming doors. Have they been arguing like this a lot while you've been here?"

I gave a nonchalant shrug, "Every now and then." I sit up and get off of the bed, I pull on a pair of discarded jeans from last night a yawn, "I'm gonna go see what's goin on." I pause after walking around the bed to stand in front of him and lean down to gently press my lips to his, "Oh, and good morning babe."

I receive that amazing smile that I've missed so much and turn to leave the room and get to the bottom of all the yelling. It's not like it's unusual for a teenager and a parent to get in an argument or anything, but it was never a good thing when Brady begins comparing himself to our adopted parents' biological kids. And I'm sure that the only reason that things are relatively quiet right now is because Brady is crying while Carlisle silently reprimands him for saying such a thing; trust me, I've seen it all happen before.

Upon arrival in the kitchen, I find the two sitting at the dining table across from each other. The tension in the air was so thick, I almost choked on it.

"Hey, everything alright in here?" I ask warily as I approach the table and drop down into the chair next to my younger brother. "Jacob and I could hear you guys yelling from my room."

Carlisle gave me an apologetic smile, breaking his serious expression, "I'm sorry son, I seemed to have forgotten that you were both here."

"It's alright pops, but what's going on?" I ask, beginning to rub Brady's back in a comforting circle.

A serious expression reappeared on our adopted father's face as he looked down at his joined hands on the table top, "I was just talking to Brady about his future; his education and what not." He gave a vague wave of his hand.

"He's trying to pressure me! I swear, no matter what, I'm never good enough for you! Look, I'm sorry that I'm not a genius like Edward, or attractive like Alice, or even into sports like Paul! I'm just…trying my best okay?" Brady pushed out suddenly, gasping for a breath at the end of it all. "I'm just…not good enough, okay?"

"Brady, I've never once said anything like that." Carlisle stated sternly, as if challenging him to make another statement on the matter.

"Alright alright, calm down kid." I whisper gently to him before raising my voice for both of them to hear me, "It seems like I'm missing something. If you guys were just talking about school, then where did all the yelling come from?"

"I told you, he was pressuring me about college and how I need to do something extracurricular and raise my grades…he was making me feel stupid and I snapped." Brady began nibbling on his bottom lip nervously.

I gave a little sigh and remove my hand from his back, just working my mind to find some sort of even ground for them to stand on as the silence dragged on, "Maybe you should spend the night with me and Jake tonight? Just get your guys' mind off of it for a bit without having to be awkward about anything or because you havta be around one another. Then when I bring him back home tomorrow you guys will be calm and ready to talk all this out, alright?"

"Thank you." Brady mumbled, not bringing his gaze up from the glass table top.

"No problem lil' bro…why don't you go take a shower and pack an overnight bag and then we'll get going." I gave his shoulder a small reassuring squeeze before he got up and left.

Carlisle gave a slight nod as he drew in a deep breath, "Alright then, just come and talk to me before you leave…I'll give you some money so that you can go and do something nice together."

"Dad, you know that's not necessary." It was the truth; he knew that Jacob and I were more than stable financially thanks to some of Jacob's old freelance writing days, and successful novels. "Look, you know not to believe the things that Brady says when he's mad; he just doesn't think. You and mom have been so kind to us, taking us both in after our parents passed, even accepting us when we both came out as gay to you guys. You have helped us to become great people, and we love you…both of you." I added with a smile as Esme, my adopted mother, walked into the kitchen through the back door holding an armful of flowers in the nook of one arm and a basket of gardening tools in the other.

"Well, what happened to my darling baby boy?" She asked with a small smile after kissing her husband, "Is the argument settled?"

"No…he's gonna be staying the night at my house tonight." I answer with a small smile. "But I was just telling dad how much you guys mean to me and Brady. I honestly can't thank you enough for what you guys have done for us."

"Oh sweetie," she began as my eyes began watering and a single tear ran down my cheek, "none of that nonsense. No tears. We love you, we always have, and we always will. To us, you two boys are our sons. So there's nothing to thank us for…right, dear?"

Carlisle gave a simple nod, obviously still distraught about the whole Brady thing, but finally looked a tad less tense when Esme began to gently massage his shoulders, "Relax, dear, Brady and you will fix things in no time."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Today had ended up being a good day, Brady thought with a smile as he followed his brother and Jacob into their house, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Man lil bro, I don't know how you seem to stay so skinny when you eat so goddamn much!" Paul said with laughter as he tossed his keys into a bowl that waited on a table in the entrance hall.

"I do not!" Brady laughed as he moved past them and into the hallway that led to the guest room that he used whenever he spent nights with them.

"Brady seriously? We took you to eat, and then stopped for gas, where you went to buy ten dollars worth of snacks. Then we took you to the movies, where you bought more than you could carry in snacks! And on our way home, we stopped to buy you ice cream." Jacob recounted the events with small hints of laughter that Brady could only hear faint traces of from the guest room.

As Brady walked back out to the front room to counter with a witty remark that he had thought of, he seemed to lose all traces of it as he saw Jacob cuddled close to his brother's side on the couch with a lazy grin on his face as Paul searched through channels for something to watch on TV with an arm draped over his lover's shoulders. A smile tugged at his own lips and he simply shook his head and left the lovers to their peace and moved into the kitchen to—yet again—find something to eat.

As much as he tried not to think of it, he couldn't help but feel the stab of jealousy that he felt whenever he saw the two together. They met in high school, he thought with a pout as he bit into an Oreo cookie. They met when they were two years younger than him; he added as he shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth, give or take a year and some odd months before Paul actually made the relationship official between them. His eyebrows furrowed at the thought of his own…_situation_.

_No_. He definitely wasn't going to go there right now. It's what put him in such a bad mood this morning when he…when he blew up on his dad. _Shit_, he really did need to apologize to him, and he didn't feel as though it could wait until tomorrow. With a sigh he pulled his phone out of the tight front pocket of his jeans and unlocked the screen to see he had a text message. Funny, he hadn't even felt it vibrate. He tapped the view button and almost immediately began to regret the decision.

_Baby, I'm so fuckin sorry bout this morning…please call me babe…wanna talk._

Brady felt his eyes water at the thought of their argument from this morning but quickly dispelled his thoughts with a shake of his head and a quick reply that read a simple, _Fuck you. No._

With slightly broken spirits, he forgot about calling his dad, deciding that it really _could wait_ until tomorrow when he was back at home. For now, he just wanted to eat his feelings in the form of Oreo cookies and be sad. He deserved that much, he thought—but his phone had other plans for him when it vibrated a single time on the counter next to the cookie's package. He closed his eyes and made a quick count to ten before quickly reaching for the phone and reading the text.

_You are such a fuckin bitch, you kno that? I'm here trynna fuckin apologize to you and shit, and this is what I get? A fuck you? I'm fuckin done with you! I tried to work this shit out, but I'm fuckin DONE! Don't call me, don't text me, just stay the fuck AWAY FROM ME!_

Worrying his bottom lip he calmly placed his phone back down on the counter and closed the Oreo package and placed it back in the cupboard where it belonged. Just as he felt one tear roll down his cheek, his phone began vibrating again, but this time it didn't stop after the first time. Looking hesitantly at the screen, he saw that it was Seth calling him.

Sucking in a deep breath, he answered the call with a small, "Hello?"

"Brady…I…I…I ran away from home, and now I have no idea where I am and I have nowhere to go."

* * *

Jacob stood, anxiously bouncing his knee up and down, eyes darting back and forth from the TV and the front door—the same position that he'd been in for the past twenty minutes since Paul and Brady left. He had no idea where his dear, beloved baby boy could be, all he knew was that he had run away from home and Paul seemed to know where it was that he had ran to. To say Jacob was nervous would be a slight understatement. Jacob had been so happy all day, and now all he could do was worry about Seth. Seth, who he'd fucked on a few occasions and tried to take care of. Seth, who he knew little to nothing about when it came to his home life. With a sigh, Jacob dropped his head into his hands and thought simply of the fact that he wanted everything to be okay for everyone. Just as that thought crossed his mind however, he began to feel an overwhelming sense of remorse at the idea of Seth being happy in…in whatever this thing was that he had going with Paul and himself. How could he be happy with this when he couldn't even put a label on this _thing_? This thing between them would always be kept under wraps for the sake of Paul's job; Jacob was planning on leaving the school this year anyway to return to writing, but Paul loved his job as football coach and gym teacher.

Being with Seth would only jeopardize that for him; and that's something that he just couldn't do to him.

As if thinking about them would make them appear, the door opened and I watched as Brady led Seth to the hallway, and probably to the guest room or the bathroom, he assumed when he heard a door close. Tearing my eyes back to the entrance hall, I watched as Paul slowly trailed in, rubbing a hand down his face roughly; he looked tired.

"Babe, is everything okay?" Jacob asked tentatively as Paul dropped down on the couch next to him.

He stayed quiet for a few moments before reaching out to pull Jake onto his lap and nuzzled his neck, "Seth is so scared, babe. He wouldn't talk to me, and he only whispered a few words to Brady on the way back over here. He was practically in hysterics when we found him. And now I just…I mean…it kinda just hit me that we can't keep doing this with him babe. Seth needs someone that he can lean on in a time like this, and we can't-"

Jacob cut him off with a quick kiss and smiled when he pulled away to look at the concern written all over Paul's face, "I know babe…I was thinking about it too. I just don't know how we're gonna break it to him, ya know?"

"I just don't want to leave him alone, especially when there's something happening at home that's bothering him so much as to where he would run away!"

"I know babe, but could you imagine what would happen if we were to try and take this public? What do you think people would think if they knew that he high school's football coach was in a relationship with—not one, but two people—one of them being an ex-student?"

Paul let a small sigh pass his lips as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against his lover's. He was about to speak when they both heard a hushed voice coming from the hallway. They turned to watch as Brady emerged from the hallway with his phone pressed to his hear and a slightly nervous expression on his face. He didn't even give the lovers a passing glance before he moved to the kitchen to peek out through a window that faced the front of the house.

Paul watched every tense movement that his brother made with what Jacob could only guess was a certain urge to protect and be over-baring bubbling up inside him in a way that only an older sibling could understand.

As Brady hung up and returned to the living room he reached for his jacket which had been thrown over the back of a lone seat on his way back from the movies earlier, "I'm uh…my friend needs to talk to me. Like a 9-1-1 situation." He made a vague gesture with his phone to refer to his previous phone call. "He kinda wants me to go out and hang out with him so I can help him get things…situated…?"

Jacob knew that he was asking for permission to go, even if the actual question wasn't spoken, it was still there.

"You're lying kid." Paul spoke up with such certainty that it made Jacob smile. He loved when his lover got that tone in his voice, so sure and confident. Christ, it made his dick grow rigid. "I don't have a problem with you going out, since it's barely eight on a Saturday night; but I at least want you to be honest with me when it comes to where you're going."

Jacob took it upon himself to remove himself from the older brother's lap—choosing a comfy spot snuggling up to his side—before the siblings when into the seemingly serious conversation. Brady began nervously running his finger along the length of his jacket's zipper. Paul was right, Jacob thought curiously, and if he hadn't said anything then he probably wouldn't even have noticed it.

"It's my boy-er, friend." The quick word change didn't go unnoticed by the two elders in the room and they shared a quick glance over it.

"Brady, be honest with me. If it's your boyfriend tell me it's your boyfriend; you should know that you don't have to hide things from me."

"Well, he's not my boyfriend. He won't come out. But he calls me his boyfriend when it's just us, and when we talk in private, or text, he calls me babe and stuff…and I like him a lot. But lately we've been fighting a lot 'cuz I want him to come out for me, but just before Seth called me, he told me that…that he was done with me and that he wanted me to stay away from him. But I really lo-"

At the same time, Jacob noticed how Brady's eyes widened and Paul's shoulders tensed at the thought of dropping the 'L' bomb.

"Yeah," Brady began trudging forward with the explanation, "he wants to talk things over to figure out what to do with us. Can I…go with him? He's kinda been waiting…parked out front."

Paul gave a slight nod before crossing his arms and saying a stern, "You wanna go out with this guy tonight, then I'm gonna meet him. Bring him in here." When Brady's eyes widened at the drop of his jaw Paul smirked and went on to say, "If he really wants to be with you then he'll come in here and meet me."

"I…you…but…" When he couldn't come up with an excuse to get himself out of the situation, Brady let out a resigned sigh and said, "You're right; I'll go talk to him." He took off his jacket and replaced it on the chair's back with his phone resting on top of it before walking to the front door.

Jacob took this as a time to leave and pressed a quick kiss to his lover's temple before wishing him luck with the guy before excusing himself to go check on Seth.

"Hey, take him to our room, 'kay babe? Let him know I'll be there soon." Paul gave Jake's ass a small swat as he moved past him.

Jacob simply chuckled as he hustled to get to his other lover when he was sure that he would be needed. He gently tapped the guest room door with his knuckles and waited for permission to go inside for a good heartbeat or two before he heard footsteps and the door was pulled open. The older of the two wasted no time before quickly pulling the younger into his arms for a tight embrace, whispering gentle words to sooth the now weeping boy.

"C'mon baby, let's get you in bed, alright?" He said with a small pat on the back before pulling away and leading Seth to the master bedroom and then down on the comfortable confines of the bed.

They lay on their sides—facing each other—just talking about anything, but Jacob felt as if there was a big pink elephant in bed with them. Seth was avoiding the subject that the English teacher wanted to discuss the most; what happened? But he wasn't going to push him into the subject—if Seth wanted to talk about it, then he would, or at least that's what Jacob thought.

"When I was fifteen, my parents died in a car crash. My brother Sam took me in for a good month or two, but I went to live with my sister since she had developed a drinking problem since the funeral." The sudden statement shocked Jacob a bit, but he didn't say anything about it. Just continued listening as Seth looked down at the bed spread while he traced random shapes on it with his finger. "I was used to her late nights out, and grew independent—ya know, cooking my own meals, doing the shopping, things like that. And then one night, I was just going to bed when she came home with a guy. She introduced him as James, but I simply wrote it off as a one night stand or whatever. But while I was lying down in my room…he came in…and raped me. I tried fighting him off but I couldn't. I tried telling my sister, but she didn't believe me; and after that, I just kept it to myself. I kept everything to myself. But just as I was starting to get over it and be happy again…he came back; so I left."

Jacob could tell that telling the story of what happened to him was difficult, just based on the fact that he wouldn't even look up into his eyes. So Jacob decided to just let things drop—well, at least until Paul was here to discuss it as well—and change the subject.

"Ya know, Paul lost his parents in a car accident too; back when he was ten and Brady was four. They didn't have any family to take them in, and so they were thrown into an orphanage. Of course, Paul was always scared that he would be taken away from his brother, but the fear was short lived; hell, they were only in the orphanage for a good month." Jacob smiled when Seth finally met his gaze, "Then they met Esme and Carlisle. They already had two kids; one who was the same age as Paul, his name was Edward, and a little girl that was six, Alice. They wanted more children, but Esme had trouble while giving birth to Alice and was unable to have any more children after that, so they decided to visit an orphanage that they lived close to at the time. All the other kids at the place were all over them," Jacob let out a small chuckle at the thought of the Cullens being attacked by orphans, "but Esme noticed a pair that stayed in the backyard of the orphanage, just sitting together in the grass…"

"Yeah, and she immediately came out to ask us why we weren't inside with the rest and I said, I don't want someone to take my brother from me."

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I smirked as they both seemed to jump with surprise and began approaching the bed, crawling up from the foot of it to lay behind Seth and wrap my arms around him, "Nice to know that you guys have been talking about me."

"Oh, don't act like you don't love the attention." Jake smirked at me before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on my lips, pressing Seth tightly between us in the process. "How did the meeting go?"

I made a face at the question and he laughed, "You'll never guess who it was."

"Who?" He asked, but at this point, Seth was looking at me curiously too.

"Jared. As in, my football player and nephew's good friend, Jared." I chuckled, "To say I was shocked would be an understatement, but ya know…seeing them sitting next to each other and nervously answering every question I shot out kinda reminded me of us, and how we were when we first started out."

Jacob just shrugged and let a small smile curve his lips, "As long as he's happy, right?"

I gave a small nod and turned all my attention to Seth, "You feeling better baby boy?"

The only response from him was a small nod before he seemed to relax between us but the moment of content relaxation in all of us seemed to die down considerably when Seth sat up and said, "I want a boyfriend."

Jacob and I met in a knowing gaze as we both sat up to cradle him in between us again, silently urging him to continue in his statement.

"I think…I think that I really want to have someone there that I can spend time with, ya know? Someone that really just wants to spend time with me, and would want to go out with me if I wanna go out, but at the same time, it'd be nice if he could stay home with me and just talk and hang out." He stopped to nibble gently on his bottom lip; that mixed with the distant look in his eyes along with the longing tone in his voice made me feel as though my heart strings were being tugged. If the sad look on Jacob's face were any indication, I'd say he was feeling the same way. "I don't know what to do with myself, ya know what I mean?"

"Of course we do baby boy, but I want you to know that you'll always have Jacob and myself as support…but we just can't be what you need us to be." I said softly, wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him closer to me as I pressed a kiss to his temple. "I'm sorry, Seth, but there's a lot at risk for us if we kept this going, and even if we did take the risk, it'd most likely have to be kept so secretive that it wouldn't feel genuine anyway."

Seth leaned into my side with understanding in his eyes that I caught for only a brief second before he let them close.

"We will always love you Seth," Jacob began with a kiss to the top of the younger boys head, "but I think we all agree that we're just not what's right for you. You need someone your own age, maybe a few years older, but not us."

Seth burrowed his face in my chest and I smiled just as Jake pressed another kiss to his hair.

"I'm so tired of being sad." He mumbled, almost incoherently due to his mouth being muffled by my chest and the low tone he used.

Gently, I got a hold on his soft brown locks of hair and pulled his face away from my chest so that he'd be forced to look up at us from his position lying on his back between us. Slowly, I brought my lips to his in a slow, passionate, tender, loving kiss; being careful not to deepen it and throw us into an uncontrollable lust. And with Seth, Jacob and I both knew that the possibility of that happening was high. Without breaking away from my youngest lover, I gripped the collar of Jake's shirt to pull him down so he could join in it. As soon as his lips pressed against the corners of our own, control seemed to be a figment of our imagination. We both shifted our heads to allow him to join in on our soft, tender kiss but it soon turned into a teeth gnashing, tongue battling, mouth diving mess as the three of us roamed the caverns of our lovers' mouths.

I pulled away slowly, allowing Jacob to take over, and moved to kiss, nip, and suck my way from his neck to his hear where I whispered huskily, "I don't want you to ever look back on your past baby boy, just look forward. We'll always be here for you. Okay? So, no more feeling sad baby boy; gonna make you feel so good. I promise."

With the words came a blur of actions and noises of pleasure as we tore away at each other's clothing, desperate to get the skin on skin that we so desperately craved. Once we were all bare, I just move away from my boys and take in their gorgeous forms as they continue to kiss with such heat and fervor that it makes my cock ache as it weeps a drop of pre-cum.

"Come here baby boy." I said gently, having to pry the two apart by wrapping my arms around Seth's waist and pulling his back up against my front. I gently kissed his neck, fighting the urge to leave a mark, "Hey babe, wouldn't it be hot if we let our baby boy fuck you this time?"

The resulting groans coming from both boys was all the answer I needed. Smirking to myself and allowing myself to give Seth another kiss on the neck I thought with glee, _Well, I guess this really will be it tonight…but you know what they say, go big or go home._

Looking down to glimpse at all of our rock hard cocks I smirked, _Oh yeah, we're definitely going big._

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha how evil am I? Hmm? Ahaha but yes, next chapter may or may not have the threesome. Ahaha if you guys want it, then I will most likely put it in. But yes! What did ya'll think? How was the Brady thing! Ahaha I wonder if I should do a bonus chapter all about him and Jared...what do ya'll think?**** But yes, there will definitely be one, maybe two, more chapters! So let me know what you thought of this chapter! Ahaha and don't forget to review and go vote on which stories you want to have get continued!**

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**  
_


	7. Living A Teenage Dream

**Teenage Dream**

**A/N at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

**Living A Teenage Dream**

_They were still on the bed together, but only Jacob remained in a lying position on the sheets that covered the big mattress. The youngest of the three kneeling between his spread open thighs, with the other elder kneeling behind him, so close that his chest pressed against Seth's back. One large, rough, calloused hand gripping the younger's thigh while the other held a firm, yet soft, grip on his wrist acting as a guide through his current task._

_It was all Paul's idea really, Seth mused in light of their current position._

"_Just like that baby boy," He cooed softly into his hear, warm breath ghosting over already heated skin. "Just ease 'em in, and work 'em back out."_

_Seth's brows furrowed just a fraction as concentration floored him to make this a pleasurable experience for Jacob, who's lids had closed over his eyes as soon as Seth pushed the first finger into his awaiting heat. When Paul had first brought up the idea of him topping Jacob, it simply floored the desire that burned him from the inside out, but now that it was actually happening, he wasn't surprised to feel the nerves begin to root beside the lust._

"_You've got two in there baby boy, ready to work in number three?" Paul's voice rumbled through his chest against Seth's back shooting a light tremor through his body and straight to his aching desire._

"_No!" Jacob spoke for the first time since the stretching process began, causing both Paul's and Seth's eyes to snap to him just as he looked at them with lust darkened eyes. "I-I can't wait any longer. Please, just get him in me babe!" _

_The youngest simply whimpered while his instructor let out a husky chuckle before nipping at his neck, "You heard him baby boy; suit up and get in there."_

_But Seth didn't really need to do anything. By the time Paul had finished his sentence, he already had a condom torn open and began rolling it down the length of his throbbing erection before taking a firm grip on his hips with both hands._

_Seth lined himself up, but it was Paul's grip on his hips that led him to push into Jacob's body._

Looking back on it now, Seth couldn't help but smile regardless of the silent farewell that came along with their climax. In a way, he silently welcomed it as they cuddled together for that long Saturday night of rest. By the time Sunday came, he was waking up alone in their bed, only to find them whispering in a room that was later explained as their office.

They had a plan to make things better, or at least put a start in the process of things.

Step one was what had him sitting in Paul's office, waiting. He rubbed his sweating palms on the thighs of his jeans as his knee bounced, sitting and staring at the clock on the office wall. Jacob had set up a meeting with the high schooler's older brother, Sam, in an attempt to let Seth open up to him about what had been happening at home with his sister Leah as well as a chance to hopefully get out of one household and into another. Seth knew that he needed to get out of his sister's apartment, but he really didn't want any drama to rise within his family. He only had his brother and sister, that was it. If Sam were to make him cut Leah out of his life due to all of this, then he would have even less of a family.

A strong hand gripped his shoulder in a reassuring grip, causing him to jump from his thoughts and look up to see Paul with a small smile on his lips as he rounded his desk to drop into his chair, "He's here kiddo."

Seth tried smiling, but couldn't get it through his system and instead gave a curt nod. His nerves simply kicked into overdrive at the thought of his brother walking in, and him having to tell Sam all about what happened to him to make him request this meeting under the eye of his teachers. In fact, he shouldn't even be worrying about that, he scolded himself, just let Jake and Paul lead the conversation.

"Mr. Uley, if you would please have a seat?" Jacob's smooth, deep voice bounced off the office walls before he came into view and stood behind Paul's chair, leaning against it slightly.

He heard someone sit down in a chair next to him, felt the curious eyes of his brother on him, but didn't dare to turn to look at him.

"Uley?" Paul began with a quirked brow, "Seth's last name is Clearwater…"

"Different dads." Sam explained simply, "I decided to keep my father's last name when him and our mother split up, and even when she remarried his and our sister's father."

"Hmm…" Paul nodded with understanding.

"So, Mr. Black and Mr.…?"

"Meraz."

"Ah, Mr. Meraz, would you mind filling me in on the details behind this meeting that you guys suddenly requested?" Sam asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. He was always a no nonsense, straight to the point, kinda guy, Seth thought with admiration.

"Well, Mr. Uley…it has been brought to our attention that-"

Paul simply cut Jacob off, being a straightforward person himself, Seth knew that he wouldn't waste time with all the formalities that Jacob might've felt necessary.

"My younger brother is a good friend of your own brother's and he came to me with concern for him when Seth told him that he had been a victim of rape. Do you know anything about this?"

There was a palpable silence that filled the air so quickly it was as if Sam were still waiting for the question. His grip on Seth's shoulder tightened, and he felt as though his older brother's tension was flowing through him with the contact but didn't even dare to try and break it.

This needs to happen, he reminded himself with each second that passed, he needed things to change.

"No." the rough, coarse reply rumbled low from Sam's throat and raised goose bumps on Seth's arms.

"Well, we decided that it would be best to bring it to your attention seeing as how this happened while your sister was there, albeit she was unconscious, but there. My brother tells me that he tried bringing it up to her attention, but she wouldn't believe Seth."

"There are times when Seth has also fallen asleep in class as well, and it has also been brought to our attention that Ms. Clearwater may have some sort of…problem, with alcohol. For this reason, we decided that it would be in Seth's best interest if we brought all these factors to your attention seeing as how you would be the only eligible caretaker for him." Jacob spoke in a calm tone, unconsciously rubbing Paul's shoulder with his hand.

Sam sat quietly next to his brother, hand having dropped from his shoulder long ago. He rubbed his hands together aimlessly as he hunched forward, leaning his elbows on his knees, head bowed.

"We'll leave you two now, so you can speak privately." Paul stood, taking Jacob's hand uncaring of the fourth person present in the room, and led the way for them to wait outside.

As soon as the door clicked behind them, a highly uncomfortable silence filtered the air between the siblings. Seth shifted uncomfortable in his seat, both scared and curious to see how Sam would react to everything. Both scared and nervous to know how he himself would act now that they weren't under the supervision of the other two men.

"Is it true?" The rough question was whispered, but Seth heard it all the same.

"Yes." It the only word that slipped past his lips; the only word he could think of to say.

He let his eyes drift closed as the silence came back, just for a second. In that second he was pulled up to his feet and into a vice grip of a bear hug, pressed up against Sam's trembling body as a soft sob escaped the elder's lips.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me know so I could've done _something _to make this all easier for you? Why did you try and go through this _alone_?" He demanded in a rush, pulling away from Seth, but holding him at arm's length to meet and hold my gaze.

Seth trembled slightly in his brother's grasp, tears slowly beginning to well and spill over, "I was scared." He paused, but as Sam opened his mouth to respond, he continued, "I didn't want things to be bad between the three of us. We're all that each other has—well except for you, you have Emily. But I was just so terrified that you would resent Leah and I'd lose her even though she's really bad right now…"

With his gaze still locked with Seth's, Sam just searched his tearing eyes for something that Seth found to be a mystery. After a few pounding beats of his heart, Sam finally just pulled his younger brother back into the tight embrace that Seth couldn't help but find comforting.

"Never keep shit like this from me _ever_ again, do you understand?" Sam whispered desperately to his brother, as if begging for the younger's trust. "I'll always be here for you Seth, no matter what happens; I'm always here. And I know that you probably feel bad about Leah, and that may have been the reason behind your staying there with her, but I can't let that go on any longer. I'm gonna drop you off with Emily, then I'm gonna go pack up most of your stuff and bring it over to my place. I'll be having a long talk with her while I'm there…I'll try to get her some help, but I can't promise anything."

"I'm so sorry Sam, I-"

He cut Seth off with a slight squeeze before pulling away to show him a small smile, "Don't worry about it lil bro."

After gathering his school things, he followed after his older brother, "I guess we should go let your teachers know everything's okay."

With a small relieved smile of his own, Seth moved in front of Sam to push the door open first, coming to face with Jacob and Paul standing patiently a few feet away. Paul gave the youngest of them all a small smile and a wink before moving his gaze to where Jacob and Sam now stood, shaking hands.

"Thank you, so much, for bringing this to my attention." His brother murmured with pure gratitude lacing his voice. "I'm gonna be taking him home with me, and he'll be living there from now on."

"Really Mr. Uley, all we wanted to do was make things easier for Seth. He deserves to be happy, and in order to do that, he needed different living arrangements." With a small smile, and a comforting squeeze on Sam's hand Jacob went on, "We really just had Seth's best interest in mind."

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"Seth, Seth, wake up hon!" A soft, melodic voice rang clear through my sleepy haze. "C'mon honey, wake up, we're almost there, and I want you to be able to make yourself look presentable before we get to Esme and Carlisle's house."

I kept my eyes closed and simply groaned in the back seat of the car, shifting closer to the warmth radiating from the air vent which was spurting out heat. Really, the winter weather was beginning to annoy me. Don't get me wrong, I love dressing cute with all the warm clothes and layers, but still…the cold is evil.

"Rose! Shut up! We're like fifteen minutes away and there's no way my baby could ever look anything other than perfect; just go back to sleep babe!" The familiar booming voice called to me from behind the wheel.

"No, I'm already awake. I might as well just stay up." I say with a small smile, finally opening my eyes to look out of the tinted window and up towards what I knew would be a slightly grey sky.

It was weird dreaming about the day I moved in with my brother and sister-in-law. The thought of it had brought a small sense of happiness to me as opposed to the anxiety that I had been feeling earlier. Of course, there shouldn't really be anxiety right now; it's not like it's my first time meeting Esme or Carlisle Cullen. They were Brady and Paul's adoptive parents and I've met them on numerous occasions when I visit either Brady or Paul and Jacob; but this would be my first time meeting them as their nephew's lover. They were actually the reason why we were heading to their home in the first place; Esme had been itching to see her nephew, and his new lover whom had apparently been a hot topic in every conversation they've had for the past fifteen months which in turn led to the family dinner invitation. Along with us, Paul, Jacob, Brady, Embry and his mom were also going. I wasn't a hundred percent, but I'm pretty sure that the Cullen's biological kids were going to be in attendance as well.

I smiled thinking of Esme and Carlisle's daughter, Alice Cullen. She had way too much energy for her own good, which was scary considering she was so small; it was like watching a little kid run around the park…only she wasn't a little kid. I remember the first time I met her, and the first words she said…

"_Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, you must be Seth…hmm…when I heard someone was banging my brother and his man I was expecting someone bigger."_

As shocked as I was, she was really someone that helped me a lot when it came time to transition from my new home life with Sam to my dorm and college life. She was the one that introduced me to her cousin and his good friend that already attended the college, saying with conviction that she had a feeling that things would change for em, that they'd get better. And with him…I guess they really did.

Feeling the car come to a halt, parked behind the familiar black truck in the driveway, I let my smile grow a bit wider with an anticipation to see everyone; even Esme and Carlisle.

"Let's go boys! By the looks of it, we are the last to arrive." Rosalie Hale grumbled, stepping out of the passenger seat and already making her way up to the front door.

"Hm, Babe, why would you make me sit up here with her?" I met his deep, ocean blue eyes that were filled with such adoration and love whenever he looked at me. The wide smile that seemed to always be planted on his face, his deep dimples in their usual place on his cheeks. His ebony curls recently cut down close to the scalp, but that's how I liked his hair, and I think I'm the reason why he keeps cutting them down. "Stop staring at me like that babe, you're gonna make me climb back there and fuck you right there in the back seat of Rosalie's Benz." He chuckled, his eyes dancing with humor as he stepped out of the car.

He met me on my side, taking my hand in his as he led me up to the front door, but I had to make him stop as we stepped onto the porch of the large house.

"Emmett…I'm scared." I whispered, taking my bottom lip in between my teeth. "Do you think we're making a mistake? Do you regret this? Because we can change this right now. We can just be friends and be like-"

"Babe, stop. Stop, stop. _Stop._" His smile fell and a look of stern seriousness took over, a look that rarely ever came over his face. "I love you. This is not a mistake. If I thought this was a mistake, I wouldn't have stayed with you for so long. I wouldn't have asked you to move in with me three months ago. And I sure as fuck wouldn't have dropped down to one knee and put a fuckin' ring on your finger. I don't get it; I thought we were past all of this shit! What's wrong? Tell me babe…_please_."

We stood in silence, facing each other, him holding both of my hands with his thumb running over the ring on my left hand ring finger. It hurt me to know that I was the one that continuously put that hurt look in his eyes for the past three days since he proposed, all because I had my insecurities with everything that was happening. Despite all of the progress that I had made with my confidence after moving in with Sam and eventually out on my own, I still felt as though I wasn't good enough for Emmett McCarty, that he was simply settling for something that he thought might make members of his family happy.

"I'm sorry…I love you Emmett, I just don't want you to regret this decision later on when you realize that I'm not good enough for you."

"Babe, you're perfect for me." He finally smiled, "And obviously Rosalie and Alice think so too, or else Alice wouldn't have called me up and practically pushed me into meeting you that first time. And Rose, hell, if she didn't think you were good for me, she never would've let me even get past a week of dating with you. And me, well, obviously I think the same as those two or else we wouldn't be here now, announcing this to my closest family, as well as your brother and his wife."

Oh crap, I forgot about their decision to accept Esme's invitation as well. Well, it would be nice to have him there seeing as how Leah simply refused to talk to either of us even after all of this time.

"OH! There you two are!" The tinkle of a voice came from the front door, but the enthusiasm on her face died down a bit as she took in our expressions, "Everything alright?"

"Babe…?"

I smiled softly and pressed myself against his body and tilted my head up, silently asking for a kiss which he quickly gave me, "Everything's fine Alice, we just needed to talk about some last minute stuff."

The smile of the pixie of a girl's face was back in it's place, "Well then let's go! Everyone is waiting on you two!"

With that she turned and walked back down the entrance hall and out of sight.

Emmett smiled down at me, letting out a sigh which was visible in the cold winter air, wrapping his arms around me he asked a simple, "You ready babe?" But I knew that there were so many questions that he was asking with that one.

Are you ready to tell everyone about us? Are you ready for our future together? Are you ready to spend your life with me? Are you ready for any obstacles that may come your way?

And to that, I simply smiled and pecked his lips again before answering, "As long as you're with me, I'm ready for it all."

* * *

**A/N: Alright…that has to be THE WORST ENDING I'VE EVER WRITTEN. Everything was so rushed and just…ugh! But in a way, that's kinda how I saw everything happening…it just seemed better in my mind. I don't know. Maybe I'll rewrite this in the near future, but for now this is it…unfortunately. UGH! I'm highly disappointed with the way that this story turned out. All in all, I'd say Teenage Dream ended as a flop because this finale. But I think that it's necessary to post up something like this…I don't know why. But regardless, that is the end of things for now! So leave a review and let me know what you thought.**

**Notoriously Yours,**

**GoinnGaGa**


End file.
